The First Rabbit Jedi
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: A farmer from a little known planet becoming a Jedi?... strangers things had happened. But Judy is ready to prove, not just to her homeworld of Mammalia, but the entire galaxy what a bunny is capable of. Star Wars AU, where the Jedi survive the Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

It had been an eventful day for the Hopps family yesterday. As it had not only been the day of Judy's appearance in a play that she and a few of her friends had performed but Stu and Bonnie Hopps officially learned that one of there daughters wanted to become a police officer. Not helped that, shortly after the play. Judy confronted Gideon Grey over some tickets he stole, Gideon scratched her across the face.

Even though the scratch itself was little more than a minor flesh wound, and Judy did recover the tickets. But her parents were too worried that it had happened in the first place to even acknowledge that Judy had stood up to the resident bully in Bunny Burrow. Then there was a knock at the door. "Uh... Bonnie? You're going to want to see this." Stu said when he answered it. Bonnie then joined her husband at the front door. There at the door was a strange blue and white trashcan like robot.

"Uh... hello?" Bonnie said, warry of this robot. "Can we... help you with something?"

The robot then beeped to the rabbit couple. When it stopped, Stu and Bonnie just looked at each other in bewilderment. "ARE. YOU WITH. THAT GALACTIC REPUBLIC. WE HEARD ABOUT. ON THE NEWS?" Stu said slowly.

Then another robot, this tall and golden. "R2! I thought I told you to wait for me!" The robot said as he kicked the trash can robot.

"What... what are you doing here?" Stu said warily.

"And this is why I insisted that you wait for me R2." The tall robot said admonishingly. "My name is C-3PO, and this is R2-D2. We have come on behalf of our master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"What about? And why couldn't he come here himself?" Bonnie asked.

"Master Skywalker and his party are... detained with business," C-3PO said, R2 then beeped. "Not now! They can't understand you in the first place. As for why he sent us here." 3PO said as R2 projected a hologram. "This footage was obtained from a probe droid."

The footage showed Judy's confrontation with Gideon. "We already know about this," Stu said.

"R2! Fast forward!" C-3PO said. R2 did so... showing Judy repulsing Gideon and his friend Travis with some sort of telekinetic power. "And there, is the crux of our master's interest. It appears that your daughter can use the Force."

"Huh... so the kids weren't fibbing," Bonnie said in disbelief.

Stu then stuttered in shock. "We're her parents! We would have known about this BEFORE now!"

"Regardless. Master Skywalker should be along shortly... assuming he's still alive." R2 then rammed into C-3PO in disgust with the protocol droid.

XXXX

Several days later. Judy was in her bedroom when Bonnie went for her. "Honey... could you come downstairs?... and outside please?" Bonnie asked, cringing at the bandage on her daughter's cheek.

"Whatever," Judy said as she followed her mother downstairs, and to the front yard. Her face then brightened up when she saw what her mother wanted to show her. "Wow! A Human!" She said as she saw him. Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One, one of the most famous Jedi Knights in the entire galaxy. Hero of the Clone Wars.

"Yep... now I understand that you did something you never did before." Anakin said as he knelt to look Judy in the eye.

"You mean... that was the Force? I can use the Force?!" She said excitedly.

"That's what it seemed to be to me," Anakin said. "I would have been here earlier... but I got caught up with a mission. So now... we're going to do a little blood test on you." He said he produced a needle. "C-3PO, if you'd do the honors? I'd do it myself, but I have no idea how much blood we can take from her without taking too much." C-3PO obeyed and took the blood sample. "Okay Snips, I got the sample. Now get to analyzing it." He said into his communication device.

_"Please stop calling me that... I'm twenty-one now Master!"_

"Ahsoka, you know better than to complain," Anakin said teasingly his long-suffering Togruta apprentice.

_"If I learned from someone other then you, I might. Now, I'm going to analyze the blood."_ Ahsoka said several minutes passed. _"Done Master... and you're not going to believe this. But her midi-chlorians are pretty high."_

"How high we talking here?" Anakin asked. "We're not looking at another Chosen One are we?"

_"No... no, it's much closer to Yoda's count... the scanner can't make up its mind on that. That's why it took me so long to get back to you. I couldn't figure out if this was working properly."_ Ahsoka explained.

"What are you going to do with our little Judy?" Stu asked in concern.

"Well... in the old days. The Order took babies that showed potential to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Anakin said frankly. "But, in recent years there's been a bit of a change in management. So in short, planet Mammalia is going to get it's very own Jedi Academy." He explained.

"And that is?" Bonnie asked.

"A school, for teaching people who are sensitive to the Force to master their powers, and you Judy... you get to be the first student," Anakin said. "You know something... I was only a little older then you were when I was taken in by the Order. Had to leave my home, my mother behind... still can't stand sand..." He then noticed the befuddled looks on the Hopps while Judy had the largest smile he ever saw on a sentient lifeform that small. "And... I'll work on something with the Jedi Council."


	2. Chapter 2

Since the end of the harrowing Clone Wars. The Jedi Temple had effectively been abandoned by the Jedi Order, as shortly after Palpatine's deception had been revealed. It was believed that because of the ancient Sith shrine the temple had been built on, it's Dark Side taint had clouded the Jedi as a whole to the machinations of the Dark Side. So the order's headquarters had been relocated to a warship, retrofitted to better serve as a new Jedi Temple. What was supposed to be the largest Republic warship since the Sith Wars of old, the Mandator II-class Star Dreadnought, the Pride of the Core was remade into the mobile headquarters of the Jedi Order. The Triumphant Phoenix.

As the ship hung over the verdant world of Naboo. The Jedi Council held a meeting. Some of the Jedi on the Council were the original members from when the Clone Wars ended, now much scared from the horrors of that war. Others were still grizzled veterans of the galaxy sundering conflict all the same.

Of note among the members was Anakin Skywalker, his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, and a Clone Trooper that had been created by the Kaminoans to be Force Sensitive, even a Geonosian. "So, you wish to establish an academy on the recently discovered planet of Mammalia," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Obi-Wan, I know why we're here," Anakin said, rolling his eyes. "What I want to know, is what you all think of it. I won't get mad if I get a no, but still. I have sensed and encountered Force-sensitive individuals during my mission there. We even have a Mida-chlorian count from a child that's very close to Yoda's." He explained.

"We have looked over your mission file." Plo Koon said. "But you must understand, the Order is stretched thin. Even with the new initiatives taken since the end of the Clone Wars, our numbers are still at a fraction of what they were before the Battle of Geonosis."

"And a quick show of hands, who here already know's this?" Anakin said, followed by every Jedi in the chamber raising there hands.

"My point being," Plo Koon continued. "That we would need to acquire the resources necessary to build an Academy. Not to mention that we would need to ask, and convince the planetary authorities to build one in the first place. And Mammalia has only recently become a full member of the Galactic Republic." He said.

"True, but we cannot allow Force-sensitives to NOT receive even a basic education in their nascent abilities." Aayla Secura said.

"Then we put it to a vote!" Rahm Kota said. "All in favor say aye, all opposed say nay!"

XXXX

A month later, Ahsoka Tano was on Mammalia and overseeing the initial younglings. Judy Hopps among them. "All right, this is going to be your first weeks. So I'll be going easy on you." She said to the various young mammals. "But after that, it's all up in the air. Make no mistake... for many of you, this will be the first step into a larger world. For the rest, it may just be another story you'll tell those around you. Because believe me, even though our galaxy is at relative peace. The life of a Jedi can and will be intense."

Judy wasn't paying attention. As she was too excited at the prospects the Jedi offered in her mission in making the world a better place... specifically the Lightsaber and Force powers. She was practically fit to burst with excitement. Then she saw the mammal standing next to her, a nervous-looking lamb. "Hi, I'm Judy! What's your name?" She whispered.

"D-Dawn... Dawn Bellwether." The sheep answered nervously.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Judy asked, oblivious to Dawn's clear and present anxiety.

"Judy?" Ahsoka said to the young rabbit. "Are you paying any attention?"

"Ah... uh yes, Ms. Tano!" Judy said, lamely covering her inattentiveness.

"I see," Ahsoka said, not beliving Judy. "Well here is what we'll do. Two of you will be assigned to a master to teach you directly." She said as she looked over a datapad. "Let me see... Judy Hopps, Dawn Bellwether. You will be my Padawan learners."

XXXX

Fifteen years later, Judy had become a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Complete with her lightsabers, two purple blades that matched her eyes. Her first mission as a Knight was to help the ZPD find missing Mammals, all predators, and in the two weeks since it started not a clue had been found. This was the mission her master Ahsoka Tano was fully given. While Judy had been saddled with parking duty.

On her first day, after writing up two-hundred parking tickets. She caught sight of a Fox entering an ice cream shop that catered to larger mammals, suspecting foul play she went inside and found him arguing with the Elephant that ran the place about getting a Jumbo-Pop for his son, who wanted to be an Elephant. After convincing the elephant on the sale, using her own money to pay. She learned the foxes name to be Nick Wilde. Then later on in Sahara Square, Zootopia's desert district. She encountered them again... and was perplexed that the baby was driving a van. So she followed them and found that Nick melted down the Jumbo-Pop into jars, then they went to Tundra Town where Nick's partner made pawprints that Nick poured the melted pops into.

A look of recognition went across Judy's face when he got to selling the 'Pawsicles' at a bank.

XXXX

"Oh your good," Judy said when she confronted Nick alone. "You not only managed to fool me, but I didn't even recognize you."

"And that means?" Nick asked, confused by this bunny.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember... it was about fifteen or so years ago," Judy said. "The cooler, the paw-shaped popsicles, even the fennec fox... my Master got me and a friend of mine one of those when we had a rough day." She explained. "And now I know where they come from!"

"Well good for you Carrots," Nick said dismissively as he walked off with his share of the day's profits. Judy followed him, but every time she claimed a cause for arresting Nick, he produced a loophole he exploited that would leave him untouchable from the law. Up to and including how he sold what he claimed to be redwood to a mouse construction site when in reality it was just the popsicle sticks colored red from the ice pop. "Look, lady, I'm just a simple fox trying to make his way in the world. And as you've said... I'm good at parting Mammals from there money. Even from Jedi. Because this is the way of things. Smart fox. Dumb bunny."

"That still doesn't make anything you've done right!" Judy protested.

Nick then took a brief moment to size up Judy. "Really? Well, let me guess. You grew up on a little podunk farm."

"I'm from Bunny Burrow!" Judy said indignantly.

"Exactly, and then one day you showed strange powers, and your parents sent you away with aliens," Nick said cockily.

"I've only left Mammalia a few times and that was only after I became an adult, and for the record, my parents were against sending me to the Jedi! Pretty much every time I've talked to them, they bring up leaving!" Judy said indignantly.

"Point is fluff butt, your a farm girl who wants to prove she's more than a cute little carrot farmer-" Nick then found himself pinned to a wall.

"Don't. Call me. Cute." Judy said to Nick as she held him to the wall. "It's wrong to refer to a bunny as cute unless your a bunny yourself. I don't like being called cute, unless there family, or close enough friends. And buddy... your not either." She said with an air of menace.

"I-Isn't this a no-no for Jedi?" Nick asked as Judy rotated him upside down.

"More or less... but if you're going to be a criminal. Then I'm bound by my oath to, if not arrest you according to local laws and ordinances. Then I should at least take back the money you conned from me." Judy then searched Nick for any money. And removed twenty dollars.

"Hey!" Nick said after Judy let him down. "The ice cream only cost fifteen!"

"True," Judy said as she held up a twenty-dollar bill. "But I gave him twenty and didn't ask for change. Ergo, you owe me twenty dollars, Mr. Wilde." She said as she pocketed the money. "Now if you'll excuse me... I have more parking tickets to issue." She said as she walked away from the bewildered fox. "Oh... and before I forget. I don't know how, but I will find a way to make a better Mammal out of you."

XXXX

That night, Judy returned to her apartment. It was small, even for a bunny. She then called up her master on a holographic communicator, Ahsoka Tano. "Judy? How was parking detail?"

"Boring, and a gross waste of my talents," Judy said incredulously.

"Judy, calm down," Ahsoka said with concern. "Bogo doesn't know you. Like I or the rest of the order does. He'll learn soon enough."

"Let's not talk about Bogo... how's your investigation into the Missing Mammals Case going?" Judy asked.

"It's... weird to say the least," Ahsoka said. "I haven't been able to find any leads. None of the kidnaped Mammals have anything in common beyond there shared classification as Predators." She explained. "For whatever reason, I can't properly sense anything. It's like... it's like back in the war."

"In what regard?" Judy asked.

"It's... it's like there's a void of the Force around Zootopia." Ahsoka said. "Darth Sideous used something similar to blind the Jedi to his machinations. As well as every Sith lord from Darth Bane to Sideous himself."

"But you did figure out how to get around that? Surely you could do that as well?" Judy said.

"This isn't that simple Judy... but enough about me. Did anything interesting happen to you?" Ahsoka asked, Judy then explained her encounter with Nick. "Well, I'm sorry that happened. But was manhandling him necessary?"

"He conned me... and what he said hurt me," Judy said.

"He called you cute, didn't he?" Ahsoka said.

"He called me cute," Judy said. "And... a few other things."

"You need to let that go," Ahsoka said reassuringly. "Gideon was just a bully-"

"Look, I didn't come back home just to be a glorified meter maid!" Judy yelled.

"Judith Laverne Hopps," Ahsoka said sternly. "I know your upset with this mission. But that is no excuse to lash out, especially not at your master."

"I... I'm sorry." Judy apologized. "It's... well you know how bunnies are treated here. At best, we're just regarded as cute farmers or whatever other job is conventionally available for us... and here I am. The first Jedi rabbit and I can't do anything official for this case. Because some cape buffalo doesn't think I'm capable... because of my species."

"Just trust in the Force to guide you. I want you to meditate tonight. May the Force be with you." Ahsoka said.

"And also with you," Judy said she turned off the holographic communicator. "A task easier said than done considering the walls ARE PAPER THIN IN THIS BUILDING!"

"We didn't even say anything!" Judy's neighbors aid indignantly.

XXXX

The following morning, Judy was standing on a rooftop in Savana Central. In her meditation the night before, she saw a vision of a weasel running out of a flower shop. The same one she was currently standing vigil over, eventually, she saw the weasel from her vision running out with a duffel bag. "There you are," Judy said as she jumped down in the weasel's path. "Halt!" The weasel took a sharp turn, not even stopping. "And of course that doesn't work!" Judy said in resignation. She then pursued, using her natural speed and her Force abilities to keep pace... but even for a weasel, he was slippery.

XXXX

"So to recap, Master Tano," Bogo said to Ahsoka in his office. "Your Padawan caused a scuffle in Little Rodentia, and damaged parts of Zootopia's rodent district. And why?" He said as he produced the duffel bag. "A bunch of moldy onions.

"Actually Cheif Bogo," Judy said. "There Midnicampum holicithias, it's a Class C botanical flower that-"

"I don't care about in the least!" Bogo interrupted.

"Cheif Bogo," Ahsoka said. "I understand why you're frustrated with my Padawan. But I know that Judy wouldn't have done any of this without good reason." Then, an otter women burst into the room, followed by Precinct 1's dispatch officer Benjamin Clawhauser gasping for breath. "Mrs. Otterton?"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer anymore!" Mrs. Otterton said. "Bogo! You need to find my husband!" She said as she produced a photo of her family.

Judy wasn't paying attention as Bogo and Ahsoka tried to reassure Mrs. Otterton. As she tried to get across how important this was to her. "I'll help you!" Judy said determinedly as she ignited her lightsabers.

"Hopps! Disengage those weapons now!" Bogo yelled.

Judy then knelt to the bewildered Mrs. Otterton with her sabers held upward. "I swear, by the Will of the Living Force, by my honor as a Knight of the Jedi. That I will find your husband and return him to you and your family. At any cost to myself." She said solemnly.

"You... you mean that?" Mrs. Otterton said in amazement as Judy turned off her lightsabers and stood up. Judy just smiled and nodded. "Oh bless you bunny!" She said as she hugged Judy, causing numerous cracking and popping noises to come from Judy's torso. Eventually, Mrs. Otterton stopped and was ushered out of the room by Bogo.

"I want you out of my Precinct," Bogo said sternly, completely ignoring that Judy was keeling over in pain.

"Whatever for?" Ahsoka said as she tended to her Padawan's injuries.

"Your Padawan's insubordinate attitude! I don't care if you two are outside of my authority. But when I open this door, your both going to apologize to Mrs. Otterton for getting her hopes up like this." Bogo said as he opened the door, and on the other side was Mrs. Otterton... with Dawn Bellwether. "A-Assistant President Bellwether?!" He said in surprise.

"Yep, and I just informed President Lionheart that Mammalia's most famous Jedi Knight is on the Missing Mammal Case," Bellwether said as she typed a text message to Mammalia's leader, Leon Lionheart. She quickly got a response. "And he's tickled pink! And best of all, he's given you Cheif Bogo the responsibility of giving the Jedi your support!" Bellwether said with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh... goody," Bogo said with a fake smile on his face.

Bellwether then noticed her former master and Judy. "What happened to you?" She said with concern to Judy.

"Mrs. Otterton... apparently, she has a hug like a Wookie," Ahsoka said as she used the Force to heal Judy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Otterton apologized.

"Can you ladies excuse me while I talk with these ladies?... That are already in my office?" Bogo said as he closed the door. "Okay... so I CAN'T do anything. But I do not like ceding my authority to you Jedi, even if one of you is a Mammal."

Judy then inhaled sharply as Ahsoka finally heeled her. "Bogo, this case has been on your table for two weeks, and you haven't found a trace of even one of the victims!" Judy pointed out.

Bogo just looked annoyed at the situation, like the whole universe was playing a bad joke on him. "Say... how about a little wager Hopps. You solve Emit Otterton's disappearance in forty-eight hours. I can work out something that'll make you an official member of the ZPD. But if not... well you won't. That sound good?"

"Deal," Judy said, and she shook Bogo's hoof.

XXXX

Ahsoka glowered at Judy as they went to look into Emit Otterton's file. "Why would you agree to such a deal? It was unnecessary in the first place." Ahsoka noted.

"Master... I want to prove that bunnies can contribute to society, the same as any other species of Mammal." Judy said.

"Judy... since I took you on as my Padawan. You've only grown in skill and power. You have nothing to prove to these people." Ahsoka said. "And besides, being a member of a city police department seems like a step down from Jedi Knight to me. And I know that being a police officer has been a dream of yours since you were a kitten, but again... I'm just really thrown by this."

"Master Ahsoka, as far as I know. No rabbit has ever been a police officer period. Let's just look at Otterton's case file. Hopefully, there's something to work with." Judy said.

XXXX

"This is the smallest case file I've ever seen!" Clawhauser said in surprise. "There's the missing mammal report, and a photo of Mr. Otterton, and nothing else! I hope you didn't make any bets on this case." He said, flicking donut sprinkles all over the report.

Judy looked closely at the photo. For any clue as to where she could begin her search. Then she caught sight of something and took Clawhausers empty soda bottle to magnify the photo. Judy noticed the familiar-looking red object that Mr. Otterton was holding. "Master... you remember how Master Skywalker said the Force has a weird sense of humor?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Wilde couldn't believe his luck. The other day, he had coned a bunny named Judy, a Jedi Knight no less, thereby allowing him and his long-time partner Finnick to make a small bundle reselling the jumbo pop as pawsicles. He felt good about himself... right up until the rabbit Jedi used her strange powers to take back the money she spent on the giant ice cream. Then the following day, that same bunny asked him questions about some otter he didn't remember, and when he dismissed Judy. She revealed that she had recorded his comment about making about two-hundred dollars a day, every day since he was twelve years. On a novelty carrot pen that had a recorder. And was going to use her deduction that he owes the Federal government roughly one-million four-hundred sixty-thousand dollars in taxes, as justification for arresting him if Nick didn't help Judy.

Finnick laughed his tail off over Judy's successful hustle. "Start talking slick," Judy said with a serious look on her face.

"I didn't know the guy personally... though I think I saw him go into Mystic Springs Oasis," Nick said. "Although... it's on the other side of town, and my car is in the shop so-"

"So we'll take my ride," Judy said as she pressed a button on her wrist, summoning a speeder bike. "We'll be there before you know it." She said as she mounted the hover-bike.

Nick looked bewildered. "Okay... that is awesome," Nick said in awe of the alien bike. "I was thinking it was going to be one of those three-wheeled joke mobile-"

"Sir, shut up, and get on the speeder," Judy said curtly. Nick obeyed, and indeed. They were at the Mystic Spring Oasis quicker then he imagined. "And here we are." She said as she disembarked the speeder, as did Nick... who went to vomit in a nearby trashcan.

"Okay... I think I'm good." Nick said when he finished throwing up, they went inside.

"Excuse me!" Judy said to a yak behind a desk. "We're looking for an Emit Otterton, can you help us?"

Eventually, the yak woke up. "Welcome to Mystic Springs Oasis! Can I help you dudes with anything?"

Judy was annoyed that he wasn't listening before. "Emit Otterton, he's missing. Do you know where he is?"

"Emit Otterton... yeah... I think a little otter dude comes by here. I think our yoga instructor Nangi would know more. I'll take you to her man." The yak said as he went to a door... completely naked, and he revealed that they were naturalists.

"Yeah, you know how they say that 'Anyone can be anything' in Zootopia? These guys... they wanna be naked." Nick said smugly, as Judy recoiled in disgust and surprise. "So if you want to-"

"No! No, I'm not giving up!" Judy said as she determinedly waded through the naked Mammals. Towards an Indian elephant teaching yoga. "Excuse me, but can you tell me anything about Emit Otterton?" Judy said, averting her eyes from the nudity around her.

"Who?" The female Indian elephant asked.

"Come on Nangi, you remember Emit." The yak said. "He's been attending your class for six years."

"I have no memory of any beaver."

"No he was an otter," the yak corrected. As he rattled off the details regarding Emit and the last time he saw Mr. Otterton. Judy started taking notes on everything the yak said.

XXXX

"So this guy can run the number plate?" Judy said when she and Nick arrived at a DMV building.

"Yep... Flash is the fastest guy that works there." Nick said, feeling queasy, but keeping his composure better than the last stop.

They went inside. "Again, I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't in the ZPD computer system. It'd be impossible to run the plate number without... your... help." Judy then noticed that every booth was staffed by a sloth. Each one slowly performing their duties... at a pace that Judy knew from experience that even the most patient and long-lived alien races would find exasperating. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What? I am shocked, shocked I say! That a Jedi Knight could be so prejudiced against sloths!" Nick said mockingly. "Now this guy can run a plate number like that!" He said snapping his fingers as he and Judy approached one of the booths. "Flash, Flash hundred yard dash!"

"Nick... it's good... to see you... I... have not seen you... since... track... in High School... who is... your friend?" Flash said slowly.

"I'm Judy Hopps, Jedi Knight. How are you doing?" Judy said friendly.

"I... am fine..."

"Well, I-"

"-as well... as I... can..."

"... well-"

"-be..." Flash finished.

Judy was apprehensive, waiting for Flash to say something else. "I need you to run a license plate number. We're in kind of in a hurry."

"Of... course... what is... the number..." Flash said.

"2-9-T-"

"On... the plate?" Flash finished.

"... 2-9-T-H-D-0-3." Judy said Flash typed slowly while she anxiously repeated the letters. Then right as Flash got to the last number.

"Hey Flash, wanna hear a joke?"

XXXX

The following night, Nick and Judy were at an impound lot in Tundra Town, Zootopia's winter district. To her annoyance, she found that it was locked. "You did that on purpose." She said indignantly to Nick. "You caused Flash and every other sloth at the DMV to be derailed on purpose. Just to get back at me for blackmailing you."

"Well, that sort of thing does sour impressions," Nick said mockingly.

"Wilde... this is a serious case. A Mammal's life could be at stake, I only have forty-eight hours to find him. And your deliberately wasting my time!" Judy said angrily. "And before you even ask... I can't use my lightsabers to break the lock or cut up the fence, because I'm already on thin ice with Cheif Bogo as it is. AND I can't get a warrant on such short notice anyway" She said irately.

Nick didn't take note of the mad bunny. "So... since it seems you no longer need me. May I have that pen?" Nick said, Judy then proceded to give the carrot pen to Nick... and then with a smug look on her face used the Force to send the pen flying through the chainlink fence. "Okay, that's just childish," Nick said in disbelief. "I mean, I'm grateful you haven't tried chopping me up with your sabers." He said as he climbed over the fence. "But still," he said as he went further in and found the pen. "I wish I could have helped more."

"Actually you're helping me quite a bit Mr. Wilde," Judy said, catching Nick off guard. "See, I can still investigate suspicious behavior without a warrant... like say a shifty sly fox breaking into an impound lot." She said with a sly smirk on her face as she took the carrot pen. "That's not technically legal... but I'm trying my hardest to not lose my temper with your shenanigans." Eventually, they found the car with the corresponding plate, a limo. "This limo... the Force is telling me something."

"Is it a blueberry pie recipe?... I'm not even joking, I'd kill for some good pie right now." Nick said as he looked through the car.

"No... it's... it's fear... and something primal." Judy said regarding the ominous feeling that she was sensing, she then noticed some polar bear hair, the upholstery clawed up, and Emit Otterton's wallet. Then Nick found a Jerry Vole CD.

"I mean... don't you guys have more advanced stuff out there?" Nick said in disbelief at the CD, then he found a shot glass with a letter 'B' on it. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong Nick?" Judy asked in concern as Nick put the glass back in place.

"This car belongs to Mr. Big! The most feared crime boss in Tundra Town and he hates me!" Nick said in a terrified panic.

"Well, then I can protect you!" Judy said.

"Not against his goo-" Nick then opened the door, and on the other side were two scowling polar bears. "-ood friends! Raymond, and Gary! We were just talking about you."

XXXX

Eventually, Nick and Judy were brought before Mr. Big, an arctic shrew, to Judy's surprise. "Nicky... you have some nerve, coming unannounced on the day of my daughter's wedding."

"Oh... Fru Fur is tying the knot? I didn't know... or was invited... and the last time we talked. You more than made it clear that I wasn't welcome here anymore... something that didn't occur to Raymond and Gary apparently." Nick said.

"Nicky... I trusted you, allowed you my home. Koslov even gave you and that deep-throated friend of yours. Lessons on how to perform basic surgery... Grandmama even made you one of her famous cannoli's, and how do you repay my hospitality and kindness? A skunk butt rug." Mr. Big said in disgust. "And my men find you, rooting around my property with your... wait..." He said turning his attention to Judy. Specifically, her Jedi robes, and the metallic cylinders at her waist. "A Jedi?"

"Yes, I am a Knight of the Jedi Order," Judy said. "And I'm looking for Emit Otterton, and all evidence is pointing to foul play. In YOUR car." She said authoritatively to Mr. Big. "And buddy... I've put Hutts in there place. Have you ever seen one of those big guys?"

"Yes, and before you make any rash assumptions... Koslov if you would." Mr. Big said, then Koslov opened a curtain. Showing a frozen Hutt's corpse on display. "We had that big girl iced when she offered me a king's ransom for allowing Cartel slavers to operate with impunity in Tundra Town... I keep it around in case other Hutts try to bribe me like that again-"

"Daddy!" Said Mr. Big's daughter as she ran up to her father. "It's time for our dance!" She then noticed the Hutt corpse. "Daddy! What did I say about leaving that... THING uncovered at my wedding."

"Sweety, daddy is in the middle of something. I only had it revealed to illustrate a point." Mr. Big said.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to ice people on my wedding night!" Fru Fru said indignantly, she then recognized Judy. "Wait... you're the Jedi who saved my life! You remember me telling you that daddy? From that giant donut?"

"Love your dress!" Judy said.

"Well... it seems you've found yourself a stay of execution Nickolas." Mr. Big said. "Seeing as your friend saved the life of a member of my family, I shall pay this kindness forward. Come... consider yourselves invited, and we shall discuss the circumstances surrounding Emit Ottertons disappearance."

XXXX

Eventually, Nick and Judy arrived at the home of Mr. Big's limo driver Renato Manchas in the Rainforest District. Manchas answered the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm Judy Hopps, I'm a Jedi and we need to know about what happened to Emit Otterton," Judy said.

"What happened to him?... What happened to me is the better question!" Manchas said showing his clawed and bruised eye. "It... there was no warning. All he did was go on and on about Night Howlers... then when I heard a noise, I checked and there he was... on all four legs, tearing up the upholstery... then he attacked me, forcing the limo off the road. I haven't seen him since... but that look of blind... SAVAGERY... I've barely slept since then."

"Oh... well it's funny that you mention Night Howlers. Because we know about Night Howlers." Nick said lying through his teeth.

"Uh... yes, if you'll just let us in. We'll compare notes on Night Howlers." Judy said, Manchas then went to fully unlock the door. Then sounds came from inside, followed by Manchas pouncing through the door. "RUN!" Judy shouted as the two mammals ran from the inexplicably feral Predator.

"CAN'T YOU USE YOUR LIGHT SABERS?!" Nick yelled in panic.

"AND RISK KILLING HIM?! MY FIRST DUTY AS A JEDI IS TO PROTECT LIFE, AND ONLY TAKE IT AS A LAST RESORT!" Judy yelled back, she then took out her communicator. "MASTER TANO!"

_"Judy, what's wrong?"_ Ahsoka asked in concern.

"I AM BEING PURSUED BY A SAVAGE JAGUAR IN THE RAINFOREST DISTRICT, VINE, AND TUDJUNGA!"

"IT'S PRONOUNCED TUJUNGA!" Nick yelled back.

_"I'll make my way to your location! Just hold on!"_ Ahsoka said.

It was intense as the two mammals kept one step ahead of Manchas. But eventually, Judy handcuffed the savage jaguar to a pole, and the two of them were tangled up in vines just over street level. Just in time for Ahsoka to arrive with the ZPD and Bogo in tow. "Oh thank the Force your alright!" Ahsoka said, relieved that her padawan was alive. Judy then led them to where Manchas was... only to find that he wasn't there.

"This... how did he get out?" Judy said in disbelief.

"And of course the country bunny would see a Pred as savage," Bogo said dismissively.

"I-I have a witness!" Judy said desperately. "Nick tell him what you saw!"

"You seriously expect me to take the word of a fox?" Bogo said dismissively. "I gave you your chance, you've blown it. I want the both of you off Mammalia-"

"No!" Nick said. Bogo looked bewildered at the fox. "Oh right... context. No, the ladies here aren't going anywhere. Believe it or not, since this morning. Judy here made more progress on this case, with the only lead she had being me and some ice cream, and none of your guys lifting a paw or a hoof or whatever to help her. Then your best guys have in two weeks. No idea what her master has been doing exactly, and I'm too invested in Carrots to care." He said. "You gave her forty-eight hours, and we've got about... ten hours? That sound about right to you Carrots?" He asked Judy checked a device that she was using to keep track of the time passed, and gave him a thumbs up. "Right, so if you'll excuse us... we've got a lead to work with." He said as he boarded a nearby gondola. "Ms. Hopps?"

Judy went aboard after him. "I expected better from you Bogo," Ahsoka said sternly to the cape buffalo. "But right now, I see that Judy's suspicions regarding your biases are true. I'll be continuing my own investigation... without your help." Ahsoka then Force jumped into the canopy.

"Thank you... you're a good man Nick," Judy said.

"Never let 'em see that they get to you," Nick said, then Nick explained to Judy the origins of his jaded outlook. Basically, when Nick was a kitt, he tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. Instead of being allowed in, he was muzzled by the other children. From then, he decided that if people were only going to see him as shifty and untrustworthy just for being a fox, he was going to be a shifty and untrustworthy fox, and not to allow any to see that they got to him.

"Nick... you can be so much more than that," Judy said, sympathetically putting her paw on Nick's.

Nick then pulled back. "Uh... Boy, look at that traffic down there. How about we go up to Chuck in traffic central? Chuck, how're things looking on the jam-cams?"

"Wait... Nick, you're a genius!" Judy said happily.

"You thought I wasn't?" Nick said in confusion.

XXXX

Eventually, Nick and Judy arrived at the Zootopia Capital Building. And got Dawn Bellwether, Judy's former classmate as a Jedi and President Lionhearts assistant. "So... you're a Jedi, but your not a Jedi?" Nick asked.

"It's a long story... one that I don't know you well enough to go into any details," Dawn said as she brought up the cities traffic camera system. "And there we are. Now you've got full access to the-"

_"SMELLWETHER!"_ Lionheart roared (figuratively) over an intercom.

"Oh... you guys just look through the recordings from last night," Dawn said nervously. "I need to address this." She said as she left her office, which was basically a janitors closet.

"So is it normal for Jedi to drop out of the order and become a glorified secretary?" Nick asked.

"No, no it's not that simple... it's a long and personal story and we're on a very strict timetable." Judy said as she sat down at the computer, and proceded to look through the relevant footage. Showing a pair of wolves capturing Manchas, putting him into a van, and driving off. "Oh thank goodness, there not Trandoshans. If it was them, I'd be good odds he'd be turned into a rug or a trophy or some crime lord." She said in relief as she used the cameras to track the van... right up until it stopped showing up in the next logical place.

"You know... I'm not saying I've done this. But if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I did anything illegal. I'd go through a maintenance tunnel." Nick said as he accessed a camera feed at the opposite end of the appropriate tunnel.

"Well, I'll be..." Judy said in amazement. "You'd probably make a good law enforcement officer."

XXXX

Eventually, Nick and Judy arrived at an abandoned asylum outside of Zootopia's city limits and found not only Emit Otterton but every other Mammal that had gone missing. "But why were they brought here? Who brought them?" Judy asked.

"Can't the Force just tell you?" Nick asked.

"The Force isn't some kind of cheat code... though it is telling me that we need to hide in that empty cell!" Judy said as she dragged Nick into a cell, and into the block came in a badger in a lab coat, and President Leon Lionheart himself. "Nick, your phone!" She whispered.

Nick caught on and began recording. "Damn it, Madge! All I've heard from you for the last two weeks have been excuses!" Lionheart said angrily.

"My team is doing the best they can." The badger said.

"Really? Because we have over a dozen mammals in here that are completely out of there gourds. And even with all the resources, I've basically had to buy from off-world, your no closer to figuring out WHY there snarling savages!" Lionheart said irately.

"Sir... I think it might be time to take their biology into account." The badger said.

"What does that even mean?" Lionheart asked.

"Well... all of the patients are Predators." The badger said nervously.

"Your point being?" Lionheart asked.

"Well... we have to come clean to the public that-"

"Honey Badger... you do realize that we're both Predators? Don't say anything, just nod and shake as is appropriate." Lionheart said, Dr. Honey Badger nodded. "So what do you think the public's reaction to this? Considering that, you know. It's taken centuries for Predators and Prey to get along, that we only achieved world unity a little over twenty years ago and encountered the Galactic Republic, Prey species outnumber Predators by a ten to one margin. So in short, Madge Honey Badger... revealing this to the public might not only cause severe chaos. BUT IT WILL THROW MY POLITICAL CAREER IN THE TOILET!"

"W-What about Cheif Bogo?" Madge asked.

"That glorified traffic cop doesn't know either! And we're not going to tell him, or the Jedi!" Lionheart said, then Nick's phone went off with a call from Finnick. "Wait... security! Someone's in here!" Lionheart said, hearing the ringtone. He and the badger then left the cell block.

"Please tell me you have an idea," Nick said anxiously.

Judy looked at the toilet in the cell. "I do..." She said as she pulled out a pair of rebreathers and gave one to Nick. "But you're going to hate it." She said opening a bag for Nick's phone.

XXXX

At ZPD Precinct 1. Bogo was playing around on the Gazelle app on his phone in his office. Then without warning, Ahsoka entered his office from the window. "Cheif Bogo-"

Bogo then screamed in surprise. "USE THE DOOR!" Bogo said incredulously.

"Cheif Bogo," Ahsoka said when he calmed down. "I just wanted to let you know, that my former Padawan has found Emit Otterton... and the rest of the missing mammals."

An impressed looked appeared on Bogo's face. "I'm impressed." The Gazelle app said.

"Just... just get some men, from what Judy said she and Nick escaped through... less than dignified means," Ahsoka said as she went back out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days latter, Ahsoka Tano stood before the Jedi Council onboard the Triumphant Phoenix. "So Judy has more than proven herself as a Jedi Knight." Plo Koon said.

"Yes... yes she did find the missing Mammals," Ahsoka said glumly.

"Something's troubling you Snips... mind telling us?" Anikan asked in concern.

"Well... it makes more sense if I just show you," Ahsoka said, she then started a holographic projection of the press conference held after the case was solved. Specifically of Judy, where she speculated on why the kidnapped Mammals went 'Savage' as they termed there condition. Judy basically explained that it was the Predators reverting to there primal instincts. Then it showed Nick chewing out Judy. "And... well Judy's been beside herself since then. She hasn't left Mammalia since then."

The clone master raised a hand. "Grand Master X2 here, how did you get that footage?"

"I had a stealth droid record her after that scare with the Rainforest District," Ahsoka said. "My point being, I'm certain that Judy is blaming herself for the turmoil that's brewing across her homeworld."

Plo Koon groaned. "And this is why we separated children-"

"Plo!" Anakin said harshly. "Look, the point is, the situation on Mammalia is deteriorating. Predators are inexplicably turning feral, Prey are being terrified by this, and one of our own apparently doesn't want to leave." He extrapolated. "So I propose that we take the Triumphant Phoenix to Mammalia. We need as many boots on the ground to help handle this crisis. If not to solve what's going on, then at least protect them."

"That puts us at great risk." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We're always at risk... with Windu's defectors, Maul's cultists, the Hutts and other civilizations that are openly hostile to us. It's inherently foolish to assume that we're ever safe. Even back at the Temple, we weren't safe." Anakin said. "I for one say that we NEED to show them that there's nothing to fear from there own kind! Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, we're going to Zootopia."

XXXX

In the streets of Zootopia, Nick was back to selling paw-sicles with Finnick. Business was good, despite the mistrust that was spreading of Predators. Of course, it helped that they were still selling by the Lemming Brothers Bank. "Good haul..." Nick said with a glum tone when he and Finnick had finished selling their goods.

"What? No smart-aleck remarks?" Finnick said with genuine concern for his partner.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said as he walked off. Eventually, he realized he was being watched. "Okay... what do you want with-" He then saw the tall robed figure that was following him. "Not more Jedi! Also, those robes make you far more conspicuous than you probably think it does!"

"Relax kid," Anakin said as he pulled down his hood. "I'm not here to mug you."

"Listen, buddy, I don't want anything to do with any Jedi," Nick said in irritation.

"Sorry to hear that. But see... I really am just here to talk." Anakin said sincerely. "Besides... anyone who helps a fellow Jedi is worth my time."

"Buddy... that bunny stabbed me in the back." He snarled as he poured himself a glass of water. "I poured my heart out to her. About why I was who I was.. and the next day, she basically said that Predators were savages!"

"That's not the worst thing a Jedi has ever done," Anakin said frankly.

"Name one," Nick said as he drank the water.

"I killed an entire tribe of Tuskan Raiders in a blind rage... after my mother died in my arms," Anakin said, Nick then did a spit take in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Nick said in surprise.

"Yeah, not just the men... but the women, and the children," Anakin said regretfully. "Nobody but me, Padme, the Chancellor, and my droid friends knew about that for two years. After that harrowing mission to the Mortis Monolith, I spilled out my numerous sins to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Point is Nickolas Piberius Wilde... we all make mistakes, even Jedi. Of course what Judy did, obviously wasn't as bad as murdering an entire tribe of primitives. But believe me when I say she's as broken as you are about this whole affair."

Nick was flabbergasted. "Okay... suppose I even know what a 'Tuskan Raider' is... I'm guessing NOT ivory poachers. But why should I believe you about fluff-bun?"

Anakin snickered at the nickname. "Because she hasn't left the planet at all since this... crisis started. And she's refused orders from the Council. I'm pretty sure she's gone into self-imposed exile."

"And what makes you think that, Master... Sandy?" Nick said in disbelief.

"First, do not bring up sand in my presence, second I'm Grand Master Anakin Skywalker, and third," Anakin said as he produced a sheet of paper. "She apparently kept this."

Nick took the paper. "This... this is that application form she gave me. It was for some sort of Jedi partnership program."

"Yes, the JPP. That was my idea actually, my point is that she made a mistake, and at some point, you need to forgive her." Anakin said, there was then a knock at the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WILDE! WHERE'S THE RENT!" A voice shouted.

"Oh good my landlord," Nick said in annoyance.

"Give me a minute with him," Anakin said as he opened the door to a very angry tapir. "Nick has already paid his rent," Anakin said, waving his hand in front of the tapir's face.

"Nick has already paid his rent." The tapir repeated with a glazed look on his face.

"And his rent is one dollar a month," Anakin said.

"And his rent is one dollar a month." The tapir repeated. Then he left.

"Jedi Mind Trick, really handy for getting the weak-minded off your back," Anakin said.

XXXX

Three months later, Nick was lounging in a chair beneath a bridge. "Nick! Nick!" Judy said as she jumped down from the bridge. "I figured it out! Night Howlers weren't wolves like we thought!"

"That so?" Nick said.

"Yeah, it's actually a kind of toxic flower! One that can make Predators and Prey to go savage! This confirms that someone is targeting Predators on purpose!" She said.

"Well if that don't beat all," Nick said as he stood up and went under the bridge.

"Nick! I'm sorry for what I said at the press conference! I'm sorry that it caused so many Predators to suffer because of my shortsightedness! And I'm sorry I pinned you to a wall just to get back twenty dollars!" Judy said desperately. "I just... I've stood on the sidelines through this whole crisis because I didn't know how to help without making the situation worse! And Nick... you're the only person on the entire planet who can help me make this right." Judy pleaded. "Then... then after that, we can part ways, and never see each other again. A-And you can keep hating me i-if that's what you really want!" She said as she began crying. "Because I was a horrible friend to you, and I've been an even worse Jedi! I hurt you without thinking! And... you were right. I really am just a dumb bunny."

Then Nick took out the novelty carrot recorder/pen and played back what Judy just said. "Don't worry, I delete this recording... in about forty-eight hours." Over the rest of the day, the two of them interrogated Duke Weaselton and got a lead on the people responsible for the Predators going savage. Leading them both to an abandoned train car. "So this is where that Doug guy is doing his business?" He noted as they went in, and saw Night Howlers being grown under blacklights. Then Doug Ramses, the ram that Duke had directed them towards entered.

"Under the table, now!" Judy said, and the two Mammals did so.

Doug then went to create a sort of pellet from the extract of the Night Howlers, then he received a phone call. "Nother target?" He asked. "Yeah, I can nail a cheetah... yes I know they're fast. Need I remind you that I shot that otter through a crack in a window in a moving limo. Not mention the panther I bagged." He bragged. "Yes, I know I'm not the only one you've got. But frankly, I'm the best... that and I can't be everywhere at once... and why shouldn't I discuss this out loud? This is a secure connection, and the guys are out getting my coffee." There was then a knock at the door. "I'm going to call you back after the jobs done, Woolter and Jesse are back with my coffee." He then hung up the phone, and when he went to open the door, Judy Force pushed him out of the train car.

Then she went up to the controls. "Uh, Carrots... I think the case with the gun and ammo is all the evidence we really need."

"Oh come on, how could this go wrong?" Judy said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Nick said as Judy started up the train.

XXXX

Nick and Judy narrowly survived the train exploding. "Well... it's a pity you didn't think to grab the gun case." Nick said as he nonchalantly revealed that he indeed grabbed the case with the Night Howler Pellet Gun. "Oh wait."

"That's good thinking Nick!" Judy then punched Nick in the shoulder excitedly. He winced in pain. "Now, let's cut through the Zootopia Natural History Museum." She said, and they went up... and found Dawn Bellwether waiting for them. With several sheep in police uniforms, and alien mercenaries. "Dawn?! What are you doing here?" Judy said in surprise. "And... and under such heavy guard? Nevermind that, we found evidence that someone is darting Predators making them go savage."

"Well, then give me the case, and I can pass it along to Bogo." Dawn offered.

Judy was about to give her the case... then she received a Force vision. "You... this is all your doing," Judy said as she shoved the case into Nick's hands. "Nick, run." She said igniting her blades.

"Yeah, that's kind of a red flag!" Nick agreed as he started running for the door. Dawn ignited her yellow double-bladed lightsaber.

"Worry about the fox, the bunny is mine!" Dawn said to her underlings.

Judy and Dawn locked lightsabers. "Why?!" Judy roared in disgust. "How?!"

"So you don't remember that first night at the Academy when we swapped stories about times Predators treated us like bantha poodoo? How Gideon Grey spat on the idea of you becoming a cop, and the numerous bullies I had? Not to mention having to put up with Lionfarts blatant disrespect for me! As for how... well let's just say the President should have kept a better handle on the money he was allocating me. But more to the point." Dawn said angrily. "We're Prey! We outnumber these loud and obnoxious brutes ten to one! And you and I, we're practically sisters Judy!"

Judy then Force pushed Dawn. "We WERE sisters... right up until a minute ago." She said bitterly.

Meanwhile, Nick had to contend with outrunning Dawn's goons. "JUDY! A LITTLE HELP!" He shouted as he was cornered by a Trandoshan. Judy wasted no time in leaping to Nick's defense, quickly dispatching the alien lizard.

"Do you have any idea what these mercenaries cost?" Dawn said incredulously. "I apparently have to pay double if they die on the job!"

"You okay Nick?" Judy said.

"Yeah... yeah can we get out now?" Nick said.

"We'll do what we can, for now, let's-" When Judy turned around, Dawn slashed Judy across her left eye. She screamed in pain.

"So... how about I cut a deal with you fox," Dawn said, threateningly pointing on edge of her blade at Nick's throat. "You give me the box. And I'll let you live. Sound good?"

Nick wordlessly gave her the box with the pellet gun. "I hope you choke on it lamb chop." He said bitterly.

Dawn wordlessly Force pushed Nick and Judy into a pit. "I'm sorry this didn't work out Judy... I did want you by my side. Like old times."

"You... you wanted me as a symbol of Predator oppression!" Judy said, still in pain from her scarred eye.

"Perhaps... but now you'll be a symbol of how savage these meat-eaters can be," Dawn said, dispassionately firing the pellet gun at Nick. She then made a call on her phone. "ZPD?! I'm at the Zootopia Natural History Museum! Jedi Knight Judy Hopps has been overpowered by a savage fox!" She said acting terrified. "Well... this is a bit of a pickle your in Jude. Savage fox wants to kill you, he's your friend for reasons that are even more alien to me than the actual aliens. And you probably don't want to kill him."

"Your no better then Sideous! Ruling through fear!" Judy said in disgust.

"Yes well... I'm content with one planet, thank you very much. And I'll dart every Pred born to this rock to ensure, that when I can openly get into power, I can keep that power." Dawn said blithely. "Don't be so scared... you might become one with the Force."

Then Nick, savagely snarling at Judy. Lunged at her, biting into her neck and Judy screamed. "YOUR TEETH ARE SHARP!"

"Oh sorry, Carrots! I got carried away!" Nick apologized.

"And people said I was an overactor... I never bit anyone like that at least." Judy said, rubbing the teeth marks on her neck. "I thought it was bad enough with Gideon in third grade."

"What just happened?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Yeah, funny thing Yakety-yak. Judy was nice enough to bring some blueberries from her parent's farm. Which are the absolute BEST, by the way, it's ruined me for blueberries from anywhere else. And I switched the Night Howler pellets for those while I was keeping a step ahead of your goons." Dawn then checked the gun, and indeed it was loaded with blueberries. "So yeah... you got dupped by a dumb fox," Nick said smugly.

"Well..." Dawn said as she leaped into the pit with her lightsaber drawn. "It'd be your word against mine."

"Actually..." Judy said as she played the recording where Dawn revealed her true plans. "It's your word... against you. It's called a hustle sweetheart. Boom." She gloated.

Then a thud came from behind Dawn. "Wait... whose behind me?" Dawn asked, too bewildered to sense who exactly was behind her.

"I'm disappointed in you Dawn," Ahsoka said, causing Dawn to look up in bewilderment at her former master.

"M-Master Tano!... I know how this looks-"

"And now your thinking about lying to my face!" Ahsoka said irately as she Force lifted Dawn to her eye level. "Let me make something abundantly clear... this is antithetical to the Jedi way. You've abused your powers in the Force to acquire political power and authority. Now that isn't really worth condemnation in itself... it's the fact you've done all this. To put Mammalian Predators underfoot... because a handful of children were mean to you when you were a child." Ahsoka summarized. "You know... I did my best, to help you cope with your anger and resentment. And after your nervous breakdown, I had hoped for you would try to move on with your life... this is worse then I could have ever imagined for you... and a bit of trivia." She said, pulling her lip to further display her sharp incisors. "I'm technically a predator myself."

The mercenaries and corrupt cops were quickly taken into the custody of the ZPD.

XXXX

Several weeks later, Nick and Judy were onboard the Triumphant Phoenix. The Temple-Ship of the reformed Jedi Order. "Wow... I mean WOW!"

"First time in space slick?" Judy said as Nick looked out of a window into the void of space.

"Yeah! No duh!" Nick said with childlike glee. "I mean... I've seen the moon landing pictures! But this view blows them out of the water Carrots!"

"That was basically how I was the first time I went into space... it took Master Tano an hour just to get me to calm down." Judy mused. "Now come, the Council is waiting for us." She said as the two mammals left the hanger. In the halls were Jedi and crew going about there business. As well as old Separatist battle droids patrolling the halls.

"You ever fought those?" Nick asked.

"Only in training simulations. And a word of caution... Ultra Battle Droids aren't to be trifled with. They may look like giant Super Battle Droids, but they bite like a nexu." Judy said.

"Yeah... I have no reference for that. Going to have to look all that up... among other things." Nick said. Eventually, they arrived at the Council Chambers.

"Grand Masters... I have come and brought Nick Wilde," Judy said, kneeling to the Council.

"Yes... we have approved of your request to partner with Judy," Anakin said. "Congrat's you nutty kids."

"Well... that's easy." Nick said.

"I am honored by your trust. We shall take our leave. May the Force be with you." Judy said.

"And also with you." The Council collectively said as Judy left with Nick.

Judy and Nick then squealed with joy and hugged each other. "I finally get a cool job that I don't have to lie to my parents about!" Nick said proudly.

"And I don't need Master Ahsoka holding my paw on missions!" Judy said happily.

XXXX

Meanwhile, on the broken planet of Lola Sayu. Dawn Bellwether was alone in a cell of the Citadel, a prison designed with the specific intention of keeping Jedi imprisoned. An alarm went off, followed by explosions and blaster fire. Then a figure with a lightsaber approached Dawns cell, it looked to be a Zabrack male with black and red skin that resembled tattoos. "Rise and shine little one." The being said with a deep gravely voice. "This is a jailbreak." Dawn looked apprehensive. "Do not fear... I am not your enemy. I have come to rescue you." He said, holding out a free hand to Dawn.

"Why should I trust you?" Dawn said bitterly. "My best friend stabbed me in the back and got me in this cell in the first place. You may look older than your holo's. But I know who you are... Darth Maul."

"Then my reputation procedes me. But we must be swift, we have only enough forces to raid this place. Not make a concentrated siege or take it for that matter. Or do you want to spend the rest of your days in this cell? Because you will have no chance of leaving here 'fairly' by Republic law... also, I prefer to go by Maul." He said.

Reluctantly, Dawn followed the Zabrack, as this repeated in roughly two dozen cells. Some took the Zabrack's offer, others refused, and others he killed for attempting to attack him. Eventually the entire party, including Mandalorians with spikes on there helmets and armor colored like the Zabrack, assassin droids, and other criminals board shuttles. Only three of them managed to escape the AA guns and the blockade into hyperspace.

"Brothers... sisters," Maul said to the freed prisoners. "I welcome you to the Shadow Collective."


	5. Chapter 5

The shuttles of the Shadow Collective exited hyperspace above a bleak and desolate world. Dawn Bellwether looked out the window, as the ship descended to the planet's surface. "Why am I even with this criminal scum?" She said to herself.

"Lady," a nearby Dark Jedi said. "All I did was vandalize the Wheel... and it almost blew up, but no one believes me when I say that it wasn't my intention. YOU started a race war on your own homeworld. As far as scum goes, you're the cream of the crop." Eventually, the shuttle landed, and the passengers disembarked.

"Brothers, and sisters. Welcome to Had Abbadon!" Maul said grandly. "On this barren world, you will reclaim your destiny, and command your fates. As Dark Lords of the Sith!"

"Well, it's got to be better than the Citadel!" A Dark Jedi said.

"On principle yes," Maul said cordially. "But in practice... some of you might end up wishing you were still in the Citadel."

"And what would you have us do?" Dawn said. "I don't suppose you'd just give us these titles just because we're Force Sensitive?"

Maul gave a small but still noticeable smile. "Your right little one... I do expect you to lend your talents to aid the Shadow Collective. And as a reward, you shall rise further and further in my organization. Who knows... one of you might even take up my position."

"And where would you expect us to live on this dead rock?" Dawn said curtly.

"Firstly, Had Abbadon is closer to an UN-dead rock. Secondly, a droid will show you to your chambers." Maul said.

XXXX

In the library of the Triumphant Phoenix, Nick was looking through the databanks. "So Nick... whatcha' doin?" Judy asked as she peeked over Nick's head.

"See, when I first met Skywalker. He had said some things that piqued my curiosity. So now that I'm going to be onboard the Jedi's HQ, I figure I'd get to know my new partners Great-Master... or however that works."

"He's just Master. Well, technically Grand Master but that just means he's on the Council." Judy said as Nick access Anakin's file. He skimmed through Anakin's file, going past his childhood as a slave on Tatooine, the years in between the Battles of Naboo and Geonosis. Not only because Anakin already admitted what happened before the opening battle of the Clone Wars. But also because virtually everyone in the galaxy knew of Anakin's adventures in one form or another.

"Ah! Here we go, Mortis!" Nick said when he came across the relevant file.

Judy's eyes, however, bulged. "Uh, Nick... I'm pretty sure that you aren't supposed to look into that."

"Maybe... but this fox really wants to know what the big deal behind Mortis was!" Nick said as he accessed the file. He read through on how Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano were sent to investigate a centuries-old Jedi distress signal. Unexpectedly, they were drawn into a strange structure, and inside was an unusual planet with only three inhabitants. Father, Son, and Daughter. Each one was part of an ancient and forgotten race known as Force Wielders. They were also apparently representations of the Balance, Dark Side, and Light Side of the Force respectively. Father intended to fulfill the Prophesy of the Chosen One. "Wow... he was destined to be a babysitter?" He said when he made the connection. He then read of how the Son stopped the Jedi from leaving Mortis, via kidnapping Ahsoka. And corrupting her to the Dark Side. "A teenage girl being made into a slave by an older dude... that certainly doesn't raise any red flags."

"Nick! Can you at least treat this with more respect? It's a seminal moment in the Orders history!" Judy said irately.

"I just want to know what the big deal is," Nick said as he read on, that in the ensuing chaos of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the corrupted Ahsoka fought. The Son managed to acquire the Dagger of Mortis, a weapon specifically designed to kill Force Wielders. Then something really caught his attention. "Ahsoka... was killed?!"

"Just keep reading Slick," Judy said in frustration. Nick read through that, when Son attempted to kill father, he killed Daughter by accident, who took the killing blow. And after that, Father helped Anakin transfer the last of Daughter's lifeforce to restore Ahsoka to life. "And before you say anything, Master Tano is NOT a zombie or any other kind of undead creature."

"I-I wasn't going to say anything," Nick said defensively. He then read that, as a last-ditch effort to escape Mortis. Son showed Anakin visions of the future, visions of the Jedi being slaughtered, a figure later revealed to be then-Chancellor Palpatine taking command of the galaxy as Emperor. The destruction of the planet Alderaan, among other horrors. However, rather than give in to the Son. These visions merely pushed Anakin harder to keep the Son from escaping the planet. "Hmm... and then after killing this Father guy with the Dagger of Mortis. Son lost his powers and was easily killed by then Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Man, I may not read much, but this is surprisingly droll in places."

"We're keepers of the peace, not professional writers," Judy said defensively.

"Still, you should at least get someone to pepper this up," Nick said as he continued to read through Anakin's files. He then read up on how, shortly after the mission. Anakin admitted to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka that he was secretly married to Senator Padme Amidala, as well as massacring a tribe of Tuskan Raiders after his mother died in his hands, after that. He resigned from active military service to try to find out how to prevent his visions from coming to pass. In his investigations, he picked up on the trail of clues that led to the identity of the Sith Lord that had orchestrated the Clone Wars. None other then-Chancellor Palpatine himself. "This is giving me a weird feeling of deja vu... only no cute ewe with serious issues."

Nick then read that Anakin, working in secret with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Led Darth Sideous to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. Where the three Jedi fought the powerful Sith Lord tooth and nail through the mining facility that the Separatist Council had relocated to after the Battle of Utapau. It was hard-fought, but Sideous was destroyed, cast into the lava river. "The official story is written better, I've got a copy in English if you want to read it." Judy offered.

"I would," Nick said as he continued to read, then after the three of them returned to Coruscant in triumph, with the Separatist Council in tow. Anakin and Obi-Wan proposed reforms to the Jedi Order to try to stop anything like the Clone Wars from happening again and to improve their relationship with the Republic's citizenry that was severely damaged by there role in the war.

"Before you read further Nick," Judy said. "I just want to reaffirm what you already knew. Jedi are people, just like anyone else in the galaxy. And just as capable of the shortcomings that affect everyone else."

"Carrots, why would you feel like telling me that?" Nick asked.

"Just... read on Slick," Judy said. "Suffice it to say, the Heresy War is a defining moment in Jedi history."

XXXX

Dawn walked through the halls of the Shadow Collective facility on Had Abbadon. She attempted to keep a calm look as she looked upon the intimidating personnel walking through the hallways as she made her way to her personal quarters. Including Mandalorian warriors that styled their armor after Maul. Battle Droids left over from the Clone Wars, as well as newer models. Eventually, Dawn arrived at her room. "Whew... okay Dawn." She said to herself. "You just... you just to fake it until you make it."

Then a droid opened the door. "Attention, Dawn Bellweather. Breakfast is at 0600 hours. Lunch is at 1200 hours. Dinner is at 1800 hours. In between appointed meal times, you will be training with a designated Sith. Failure to arrive on time to any mealtime will be noted, and you will not be permitted to recover on lost meals." The droid said.

"So it's like prison but I'm expected to die," Dawn said sardonically.

"Affirmative. However, seeing as this is your first day you will be granted a degree of slack. Tomorrow, however, your schedule will begin in earnest. You will be personally trained by Lord Nemeroth." The droid said. "Now I must orientate the other new Acolytes." It then left.

"The sad irony is, I'm probably better of with these guys then the Avatars of Ashla," Dawn said to herself. "They'd probably kill me just because I wasn't abducted and indoctrinated by them as a lamb."

XXXX

Nick had just finished reading about the Heresy War. The conflict that Mace Windu ignited when the Senate approved of the Skywalker Reforms. And was on the floor rocking himself in terror when he read the details on the Jedi Temple Massacre that started the war. "So... so many dead children... why... they were too young to even see the-"

"It's okay Nick... they were avenged," Judy said, trying to reassure the traumatized fox. "Thankfully, I didn't see brothers and sisters tearing each other apart over ideological disagreements."

"How... how could that Mace guy go that far! He should have known better!" Nick said in disgust. "If the Jedi way mattered the much to him-"

"But it didn't." Anakin interrupted, standing above them on a walkway. "He was more concerned with enforcing dogma, then protecting people, he even killed Grand Master Yoda because he agreed with the reforms. A point that wasn't lost on me, or Obi-Wan, or Ahsoka, or even Barriss Offee when she bombed the Temple Hanger."

"Master Skywalker!... how much did you hear?" Judy asked.

"I was eavesdropping since Nick entered the Library," Anakin said, he then leaped off of the walkway and landed behind the two mammals. "Nick... I know first hand what the horrors of war can bring. But you are right in being disgusted by the atrocities Mace and his followers performed at the onset of the war. But I promise you. It only. Got. Worse."

"So murdering babies was just the intro? That sounds... I'm sorry I'm not really in the right form of mind to talk coherently." Nick said shaking.

"Over the next two years, Mace and his forces. Calling themselves the Avatars of Ashla. Turned Coruscant into a warzone. They outnumbered the Order itself over three to one, if it weren't for the Clones, and the droid armies we confiscated. We would have certainly lost, it was only when they were running low on supplies and numbers that the offered to surrender." Anakin said. "And... I know you're going to be mad about it. But... instead of executing them, we exiled them from the Order and-"

"WHAT?!" Nick snapped angrily. "YOU LET HIM LIVE!? YOU LET THAT CHILD KILLING MONSTER WALK AWAY!?"

"We had to preserve some kind of moral high ground! After five years of warfare!" Anakin said. "We had to show that we were better than the zealots that were tearing the planet apart. Not to mention we had to mend relations with the people after the Clones Wars and- look. I understand how that can look like a bad idea!" He said. "And yes, since there exile they've proven to be a thorn in the Order's side, not as bad as the Shadow Collective. But they still kidnap Force Sensitive infants and any children with a high enough Midi-chlorian count. But look... Jedi are meant to be keepers of the peace and to use our powers for knowledge and defense. We needed to remind people about that, after five long years of war." He said, remembering how tired he felt when it all ended.

"He's not wrong Nick. The Jedi need people to believe that we can make the galaxy a better place. Or they won't help us when we need it. And executing people... that tends to put most people ill at ease." Judy said.

"...if I ever do see this guy in person. I will drop everything that I'm doing to kill him." Nick said.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," Anakin said. "But seriously, you have to be the one in control of your emotions. Not the other way around... believe me, the Tuskan Raider massacre wasn't even the first time I let my emotions run wild... or the last for that matter."

"Easy Nick, easy," Judy said as she hugged Nick.

"Oh you're lucky you're so cute," Nick whispered, completely forgetting that Judy had advanced bunny hearing.

"And you're lucky that I consider you a friend. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't stop reprimanding you until you lose your mind for calling me cute." Judy whispered.

XXXX

The following morning, Dawn began training with Lord Nemorath. An immense titan of a Human, wearing equally large armor and his entire left cheek missing leaving only his teeth. "This is a poor act of comedy," Nemeroth said in a deep sinister voice. "Lord Maul made you sound more impressive."

"Yes, I know I look cute and harmless," Dawn said in annoyance.

"Very well... I will follow Lord Maul's edict. You will start with the training droids. You will either emerge triumphant over all five waves I will send against you, or you will die and fail." Lord Nemeroth said dismissively. Over the next half-hour, the droids were quickly dispatched by her lightsaber. "Hmm... it takes most initiates an hour to finish this test." He then pressed a button on his wrist. "I need Mandalorian's. She went through her exercise in a half-hour." Then Mandalorian warriors entered the room. "Don't actually kill them if you can manage it. Mandalorians are not cheap!"

The Mandalorians engaged Dawn. Despite being raised as warriors, they were at most an equal opponent to the small sheep. When she was done, Dawn was exhausted. "Is... is that all you got big guy?" She said pointing her blade at Nemeroth.

"Hmm... yes, your progress is sufficient and impressive," Nemeroth noted. "Most who are put through the Mandalorians die."

"Yeah... how did you... get these guys to work for you?" Dawn asked.

"That is not for you to know," Nemeroth said. "Know only the Shadow Collective has ways of acquiring what we desire. What we cannot gain through subtle deals and coercion, we will take by force." He said as he clenched his fist.

"Okay... does that include planet's to rule?" Dawn asked.

Nemeroth chuckled. "Oh, I like your ambition! But no... not openly at least. You can rule a planets criminal underworld and by proxy use that to control a planet." He explained. "Only a handful know of us, and we will not put the secrecy of the Shadow Collective at risk for any reason."

"So... what your saying is. If... if I prove to be enough of a Sith. I can... say, rule Mammalia?" Dawn asked.

"This is not an inherent impossibility," Nemeroth said. "Tell me... I know enough of you to know you were a Jedi. But not who taught you."

"My Master... my Master was Ahsoka Tano," Dawn said, still exhausted.

Nemeroth then made a sinister smile with what remained of his lips. "Yes... I should have recognized it in your fighting style. Your opponents were larger than you... yet you triumphed all the same."

"I take... I take it you two met?" Dawn said.

"Who do you think gave me this scar?" Nemeroth said, gesturing to the part of his mouth that had been marred. "And now, one of her pupils is among the Shadow Collective... oh no wonder Maul made such a big fuss about you."

"Can I... can I get some water?" Dawn said. "Whew! I mean... I heard how tough Mandalorians were... but I was not ready for this!"


	6. Divergant Fates AU plot points

**A/N: So here's a thought experiment I went through when I wrote a Zootopia/Star Wars crossover. It's in an AU where Judy Hopps becomes a Jedi, and the events of Zootopia happens at about the same time frame as A New Hope. Here are some of the key differences here, versus canon.**

On Mortis, rather than help Son escape the planet after receiving his visions of the future. Anakin hardens his resolve to escape, and change the future he saw.

After escaping from Mortis. Anakin steps down from active military service. To discover the full truth behind the Sith conspiracy.

Anakin tells the full truth of what he saw on Mortis to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. As well as the truth to his relationship with Senator Amidala.

Anakin and Ahsoka take the Twilight to search the galaxy for clues, as to the identity of Dooku's Sith Master.

Anakin and Ahsoka still participate in certain battles and missions. But not to the same extent as in canon.

Anakin and Ahsoka explore the criminal underworld for leads and come into conflict with crime lords, bounty hunters, and major criminal organizations.

The Temple Bombing Arc still occurs, Ahsoka is still framed by Barriss, and Anakin still uncovers the truth of the matter. But instead of just Ahsoka leaving the Order, Anakin leaves as well.

Anakin learns of the chips implanted into the Clones. And orders Rex to have every chip in as many Clones as possible removed.

Anakin joins Yoda's pilgrimage to the Wellspring of Life. And in turn, Yoda learns of the secrets that Anakin had kept. Specifically, his marriage to Padme and his slaughter of the Tuskan Raiders that took his mother, among other wrongs.

The Seige of Mandalore happens. Darth Maul offers the identity of Darth Sidious in exchange for freedom. However, rather than go right away to arrest and/or kill Palpatine. Anakin and Ahsoka decided to wait until they could find a lead on the location of the Separatist Council.

Order 66 is still implemented. Though it does not happen to the same extent as in canon/legends/whatever was said to have happened.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ambush Palpatine on Mustafar, and after an intense battle. Palpatine fell into the lava, and the Separatist Council is captured, the droid armies deactivated and return to Coruscant with the vanquished Separatist leadership.

In the aftermath of the war, and the revelation of Palpatine's corruption. The Separatists surrender. And Anakin draws up reforms to the Jedi Order that included. (but were not necessarily limited to) That Jedi can openly marry. That all Jedi were forbidden from taking direct military roles, only providing an advisory role unless circumstances necessitate a Jedi taking command. That the Senate would not be allowed to directly interfere in internal Jedi affairs. That every Jedi Master on the Jedi Council is made a Grandmaster of the Order. That Jedi can keep in contact with there biological families if they so choose. That Jedi can seek psychiatric help from outside of the Order if they so wish, and that the Order could not pry into doctor-patient confidentiality.

Clones that followed Order 66 are court-martialed for killing there Jedi commanders. But under Anakin's prompting, rather than execute the Clones. Has there chips removed, and exiled to there homeworld of Kamino.

Anakin proposes his reforms. And, in a fiery and passionate speech to the Senate. (which mainly consisted of him ranting about how and where they failed in there duties in serving the Republic, and berating them for dragging the Jedi down to there level. And admitting that it was wrong for the Jedi to get involved in fighting the Republics war for them) He ratifies what the media terms. 'The Skywalker Reforms'.

Mace Windu is opposed to the Skywalker Reforms, believing that this could risk not only the Jedi Order's survival. But the very existence of the Republic. The Council, by and large, ignores him.

Mace Windu gathers together a band of followers, and in the dead of night. Attack the Jedi Temple, slaughtering numerous Jedi, including Younglings. After that, he and his followers, now calling themselves the Avatars of Ashla. Begin to wage a guerilla war across Coruscant. This conflict is officially called the Heresy War.

Two years later, the Avatars of Ashla are defeated by the Jedi Order. Though not without the help of the remaining Clone Troopers, the Separatists commandeered Droid Armies and anti-Separatist groups that Anakin called in.

The Avatars of Ashla are exiled from Republic space. And after some research. Ahsoka realized that the Sith Shrine the Temple had been built on top of, was stymying the Jedi's natural Force abilities. Especially precognitive abilities.

Anakin learns of the Republic's prototype flagship, the Pride of the Core. He then took the ship as the new mobile headquarters of the Jedi Order. Renaming it the Triumphant Phoenix.

Over the next twenty years, under the leadership of the new Jedi Council. The Order establishes numerous Jedi Academy's across the galaxy. Re-establishing old Temples, or building new Academy's from scratch. As well as contacting other Force Sensitive cults, cultures, and other organizations. Either adding their knowledge to the Jedi archives, encouraging and supporting them, or destroying them as possible threats to the greater galaxy at large.

By the time a New Hope took place. The Outer-Rim is in turmoil as the Hutt Cartel and Mandalorian Clans gear for war with each other. With the Republic, only recently recovering its post-Clone Wars strength. And rumors that both sides of this brewing conflict have developed powerful weapons that can devastate planets. Leia is caught in the crossfire, and it's up to Luke, Obi-Wan, C-3PO, R2-D2 and the crew of the Millenium Falcon to rescue her.

**A/N: So, what does everyone think?**


	7. Chapter 6

Several weeks since Nick and Judy boarded the Triumphant Phoenix, the mobile headquarters of the Jedi Order. Over that time, Nick had been training in marksmanship to better help him become Judy's partner.

"And I... and I thought gym class was rough." Nick complained in Judy's quarters.

"If it's any consolation. It's just so that you can keep up with me. You've seen what a Jedi can deal with on an average day." Judy said as Nick rested on her bed.

"Really? You face rogue Jedi often?" Nick asked.

"Master Tano and I have had a few run-ins with the Avatars of Ashla, and to a lesser extent the Sith in the Shadow Collective," Judy said. "Ahsoka got in a good shiner with her sabers on a Ragithian Human Sith this one time on Graia I, see it's a factory world-" Judy then experienced a dizzy spell. "Oh no."

"Carrots, do you need to sit down?" Nick asked.

"No... Leia... Leia is in danger." Judy said in concern. "Grandmaster Skywalker's daughter is in danger!"

XXXX

Later on in the Jedi Council Chamber. Nick and Judy stood before the Council. "Alright... we have all sensed that Leia has been captured by the Hutt Cartel over Tatooine," Anakin said, looking dower at the situation. "Her mission was to transport the plans for a rumored Hutt doomsday weapon to the Republic. But her ship, the Tantive IV was intercepted by a Hutt capital ship."

"And this weapon is... what exactly?" Nick asked.

"If the rumors are to be believed young Nickolas." Plo Koon spoke up. "It is some manner of bio-weapon. One that has the potential to eradicate all life on a planet... this latest development only proves its existence."

"I'll scrounge up a rescue party." Judy offered.

"That will not be necessary young Judy." A hologram of Obi-Wan said. "I am already on Tatooine, as well as Luke. And unless I'm mistaken, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were with Leia. Most likely they have the plans for this weapon, and escaped the Tantive IV." He reasoned.

The Geonosian then spoke up. "I agree with Grandmaster Namma Chikkac. We should still do something about this Hutt weapon. For all we know it could be completed in some way." Judy said.

"Yeah, fox locked out of the loop here," Nick spoke up. "I've never actually never met a Hutt, but I do know their reputation. Slavers, gangers, general scumbags. So... why do they have this WMD that's got everyone on edge?"

"To put it simply. The Hutt's have grown ambitious since the end of the Clone Wars." Obi-Wan said.

"We've been getting reports of a military buildup in Hutt space over the last decade. Not to mention reports of raids by the Hutt's into Mandalorian space." Anakin said. "From all appearances... war could very well be on the horizon."

"And the Republic isn't lifting a finger to help with this? Are they?" Nick said.

"The Senate has been endlessly debating what to do, though unlike back in the day there making progress. But as of right now, the Republic's hands are tied." Anakin said.

"I'm still going to mentally list that as 'doing less than a sloth on a fast day'," Nick said bitterly.

"Regardless, we must trust in the Force... hope that, even if the Hutts have finished their weapon. It will not have a chance to be used." Grandmaster Aayla Secura said.

XXXX

Several hours later, Nick and Judy were onboard Anakin's starship. "-anyway, after Obi-Wan lost the Twilight I had to get a new personal ship. And since then I've been performing regular upgrades to this baby. The Azure Angel V." He said proudly

"What happened to the Azure Angel I through IV?" Nick asked.

"Dark Jedi blew it up on one of the moons of Yavin during the Clone Wars," Anakin said. "I swear if Asajj knew how much time I spent making that Delta-7... anyway, II through IV are in storage. I've been looking for a buyer for them. Nowadays I've taken to piloting whatever starfighters look interesting to me."

"He's basically part grease monkey." Judy sniggered.

"Right... what's a monkey?" Nick asked as the shuttlecraft took off. "Anyway, so we're going to go and find your little girl. Despite the Council saying that we shouldn't do this."

"Yep! And before you say anything. I've been doing this since I was Padawan before the war." Anakin said.

"And the reason Master Tano isn't coming with us?" Nick asked.

"She's on pregnancy leave," Judy said.

"Oh... except, wait. I didn't see a belly the last time we saw her." Nick said.

"Yeah, Ahsoka has had this weird ability to not have a pregnancy belly," Anakin said as the ship made the jump into Hyperspace. "Now Judy. We need to meditate in order to narrow down where she could be."

"Wait, what?" Nick said in surprise. "Whose going to manage the ship?!"

"I wrote out comprehensive instructions in English," Judy said as she and Anakin went into the back of the ship.

XXXX

Several hours later on Coruscant. Padme Skywalker, now Chancellor of the Republic. Was waiting anxiously on news of her daughter's whereabouts. She paced around her office on Coruscant. Waiting for some kind of sign. Then a droid entered the office. "Chancellor Amidala, we have received an incoming call the Testament of Varl." The droid said.

"Put them through," Padme commanded. Then a hologram of a Hutt appeared, along with an aged protocol droid standing next to him. "Elder Entuu Voll... you mind telling me why you're in my ears?" She said spitefully.

"I will make this brief Chancellor. I have your daughter in my possession. She is onboard my flagship, along with the Scourge weapon. Now either the stolen plans are returned to me. Or Alderaan will be put down by the Scourge!" The droid translated.

"Will you give me some time to think about the matter?" Padme asked.

"The great and powerful Entuu the Conquerer shall grant you one week's time to return the stolen plans." The droid said. Then the hologram disappeared.

"What shall you do now Madam Chancellor?" The droid secretary asked.

"I shall get a hold of my husband," Padme said as she sat down at a console, and typed on a keyboard. Eventually, she contacted the Azure Angel V.

"Hello, this is Anakin Skywalker...'s shuttle."

"Of course it went to message," Padme said in disbelief. Then a hologram of a bewildered-looking fox appeared on her console. "And you are?"

"Uh... I'm Nick. Nick Wilde... of Mammalia." Nick said awkwardly.

"Is Anakin available?" She asked.

"Is there an Anakin Skywalker aboard this vessel?" Nick asked, rallying himself. "Yes, yes there is. But he's meditating-"

"Then get him up here. Now." Padme said in a commanding tone. Nick left, and roughly one-minute later he returned with Anakin. "Ani, I didn't know you had a secretary." She said sarcastically.

"I had a vision that you'd call... and tell me where Leia was," Anakin said coyly.

"Of course... I just got a call from Entuu the Zealot. He's threatening Alderaan if we don't turn over the plans for the Scourge. Not only does he have Leia onboard his flagship. But that is most likely where he'll make his first strike, even if the plans are returned to him." Padme said.

"Then we'll make for Alderaan. With any luck, Obi-Wan had the same idea and he's found passage as well." Anakin said.

"Then it's settled. Get to Alderaan as quickly as possible, intercept the Testament of Varl. Get our daughter back, and destroy the Scourge before the Hutts can use it." Padme said. "And Anakin... I want to meet with you at the usual place when you survive."

Anakin blushed. "Well... that's a bit, forward Chancellor. I mean... a galactic war may very well be on the horizon. Even if this mission is a complete success." He said.

Nick and Judy cringed at this. "So... there married?"

"Yep, right after the Battle of Geonosis from what I heard," Judy said.

"Would never have thought that I'd ever rub shoulders with such big wigs," Nick said.

"It's more like you'll rub shins with them... not kidding. Most lifeforms in this galaxy are at least as big at wolves. Some even bigger!" Judy said.

XXXX

One week later in orbit of the peaceful planet of Alderaan. The flagship of the Hutt warlord, Eentuu Voll hung over the world. "Has there been any word regarding the plans for the Scourge?" Eentuu asked impatiently of an aid.

"We have not received word from the Chancellor, she may believe that your threat was a bluff. Oh, glorious Eentuu the Bloodied." The aid groveled.

"Then I shall prove to her that I will conquer this galaxy! Send word for the Scourge to be readied! It is time... for Alderaan, to die." Eentuu commanded.

"My lord!" A soldier said. "We have two ships in the system... one designated the Millenium Falcon, the other the Azure Angel V."

A figure in a robe then spoke up. "One ship has what you are looking for Lord Eentuu. The other... has power beyond any of us."

"Take both aboard!" Eentuu commanded. "I will not be denied anything!"

Later on, both ships were in a hangar bay of the Testament of Varl. Eentuu went down to personally oversee the ships. "Well? Was there anyone inside?"

"Negative. According to the ship's logs, the crews went out of the escape pods right as the tractor beam pulled the ships in." The soldiers said.

"Oh, but they are here... they are beyond my sight I fear." The robed figure said.

"Then search every nook and cranny of this vessel! Scour the entire system if you have to!" Eentuu roared. Unaware of who was slipping out of hiding.

"That... that was too close," Nick said as he and Judy snuck into a storage room. They were quickly joined by Anakin. As well as the crew of the Millenium Falcon. Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO.

"Hello there, young Judy," Obi-Wan said to the young rabbit.

"Okay, can someone get the smuggler up to speed?" Han complained. "You left out the detail that we'd be walking in on the most infamous Hutt in the entire galaxy."

"Would you have even taken Master Kenobi's credits if he said that?" Luke said.

"Look, let's just calm down... and work out a plan for how to rescue Leia, and destroy the Hutt weapon," Judy said.

"Agreed," Anakin said. "R2? If you would do the honors?" R2-D2 then plugged into a wall. The little droid then displayed the interior of the ship. Including where Leia was being held. The ship's power systems. And the location of the Scourge.

"This seems straight forward. Anakin, you and I will disable this ship. Luke, you, Han and the Wookie will rescue Leia. Judy, you and Nick will have the most important job." Obi-Wan laid out.

XXXX

"Judy, why didn't you say 'no' to going after this Scourge thing?" Nick asked as he and Judy went through the Testament of Varl's ventilation system.

"He's a Grandmaster! I couldn't just say no!" Judy said.

"And then there's this Scourge thing. Isn't it a bio-weapon?" Nick said incredulously.

"It will only hurt us if we're not careful!" Judy said.

"And another thing, why didn't you tell me about all this war brewing hullibaloo?!" Nick said.

"First, who even says 'hullabaloo' anymore? Second, why didn't you ask in the first place? Like research it, or ask any other Jedi on the Triumphant Phoenix?" Judy answered. "Besides, when would that topic have ever come up in conversation?"

"Well... I would have liked to know that our galaxy is on the brink of war." Nick said. "And that giant slugs were creating superweapons."

"Just... Nick. Shut up. We're getting close, and I am having a hard time listening in them!" Judy said, she and Nick then saw the room in question. "Okay... R2, are you sure the Scourge is in here? Because Nick and I can't see anything that looks like the Scourge." Judy said into her communications device. R2-D2 answered. "Well Nick, it looks like we'll be looking through these crates," Judy said as she and Nick exited the vents, and went about looking for the Scourge.

"So... if I were a bio-weapon of untold destructive power, where would I be?" Nick said, then he caught a whiff of something foul. "WHEW! What is that smell?" He said in disgust.

"That's probably Hutt. Hutt's have some of the worst body odor in the entire galaxy, if not the entire world." Judy said.

"No... no, it smells less like BO and more like... like processed flowers." Nick said, he sniffed his way through the room. Eventually finding the Scourge. A purple-colored device. "Carrots, does this look like it?"

Judy then went to investigate what Nick found. "Oh... this has Scourge written all over it. Can't tell you why they'd write it so many times but there we are." Judy then looked over the device and found a small glass container on it that was also purple. "I'll be honest though. I was expecting this to be colored green." She said as she removed the glass capsule. "Also, why make it small enough for a bunny to handle?"

"Judy... the last time I picked up this specific smell. It was in that train car where Bellwether had Nighthowler pellets made." Nick said with worry.

"Yes... this does feel familiar... but we need to get off of this ship, and get this sample to someone who can examine it," Judy said. "R2, we got the Scourge, and we're heading back to the hanger!" R2-D2 then beeped back. "Roger that."

XXXX

Eventually, Nick and Judy returned to the hanger where their ships were... and found the Azure Angel V in a wreck. Destroyed in the firefight that had broken out between our escaping heroes and the ship's security. "Okay! Everyone aboard the smuggler's ship!" Anakin barked.

Everyone boarded the Millenium Falcon. And it took off, to the rage of Entuu. "No... NO! AFTER THOSE DREGS!"

"The fighters will be sent out... though we must hurry. We have ships from the Alderaan Defense Fleet on scanners." The robed aid said.

Meanwhile on the Millenium Falcon. "Okay... just got to plot a course through hyperspace!" Han said as he and his Wookie co-pilot Chewbacca typed furiously on the computers in the ship's cockpit. "Get on the guns, we've got StarVipers on our six!"

"Luke, you take the bottom turret, I'll take the top," Anakin said, he and his son then got to shooting down the Cartel aligned starfighters. "Solo! Can't you fly this hunk of junk straight?"

"Well, maybe age is getting to you old-timer! You ever figure out that?!" Han said snappishly.

"Dad I got one!" Luke said as he blasted apart a StarViper.

"Good job little buddy!" Anakin said proudly.

"So is this normal for you?" Nick said in a panic.

"Running from danger by the seat of our pants? Why yes, it is." Obi-Wan said glibly. Then the ship rumbled as it jumped into hyperspace. "Another day, another galaxy saving adventure."

"Okay... this was more then I was expecting," Nick said in exhaustion.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry Nick, I thought our first mission together would be less eventful... and major." Judy said reassuringly.

"Okay, now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Han said irately as everyone met up in the Millenium Falcons lounge.

"Let me make this as plain as I possibly can to you," Anakin said, standing in front of the young smuggler. "I, am Anakin Skywalker. She is my daughter Leia. Officially, she was on a diplomatic mission on behalf of Alderaan. Unofficially, she was to serve as a courier for the plans for a doomsday weapon that Entuu and his 'government' were developing." He said commandingly.

"Oh... oh slag," Han said in disbelief.

"And now, not only do we have the plans. We have the weapon in question." Anakin said as he showed the capsule for the Scourge. "Though I was expecting this to be bigger. But the point is... that this little glass container. Could mean the difference between peace or war."

Han was silent for a moment. "Then I'd like to renegotiate my pay."

"Young man, you will accept whatever pay you and Obi-Wan agreed to," Anakin said sternly. "I just lost my ship, and I am really. REALLY. Not in the mood to haggle with criminal scum."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan chided. "This young man has had the misfortune of being indebted to Jabba the Hutt. And I take responsibility for dragging him into danger he was not prepared for."

"Well don't worry about me. After this job, I'm going to quit this job. Between Jabba, the Republic, and competing crime syndicates. I'm going to get out this game before it costs me my neck." Han said, Chewbacca roared. "Well, how should I know?"

Leia then spoke up. "Father... would it be alright if I were to hire Captain Solo as my transport? After losing the Tantive IV, I doubt that Bail Organa would be amenable to give me another ship to replace it."

Anakin grimaced. "Alright... but I expect you to be on your best behavior!"

"In what regard?" Han said sarcastically. Anakin just glared at the young smuggler, while his Wookie co-pilot just cupped his face in his hands.

XXXX

Several days later. Nick and Judy returned to Mammalia. "Nick for the last time," Judy said as they disembarked a shuttle. "I don't hold it against you that you want to return home."

"It's just that after everything on that Hutt ship," Nick said, shaken up by the experience.

"Nick... I didn't expect to be involved in something so important. Let alone to drag you into it so soon after your training to be my partner." Judy said sympathetically. "We'll spend some time on Mammalia until you feel like your ready to go back out there."

"And I'm going to have to have to get a job... a real one," Nick said, then a smile went across her face. "Carrots... what are you thinking?"

"Trust me, Nick. After the Testament of Varl, this will be a walk in the park for you." Judy said mischievously.

XXXX

Several months later Nick was at the graduation ceremony for the Zootopia Police Academy. "When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything. Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real-life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means - hey, glass half full! - we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be. But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant to our first fox, I implore you - try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."

The graduating cadets through there hats into the air, as Judy gave Nick a medal. "Thanks for believing in me Carrots," Nick said earnestly.

Judy just hugged her dumb fox.

XXXX

Shortly after this, Nick and Judy pulled over a car that had been speeding through Zootopia's Savanah Central.

Judy looked flabberghasted as the driver rolled down his window. "Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash!" Nick said.

"Niiiiick." Judy could not help but groan, remembering all too well her ordeal at the DMV with this same sloth.


	8. Chapter 7

On the outskirts of Zootopia, several starships were settled near each other. On the scene were Officer Nick Wilde, and Jedi Knight Judy Hopps. "Now Nick, I know that we're here on official business. But there is still some fun that can be had here." Judy said reassuringly.

"I don't doubt that," Nick said. "But, I think that when Bogo assigned us to come to this... what is it exactly?"

"Well, it's a sort of inter-stellar circus," Judy explained.

"Do they have peanuts?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Judy admitted. "Just a stale kind of bean that sort of tastes like peanuts. But only you can only get the taste if you can bite into them."

"Darn... still when Bogo assigns something. There's almost always something sinister going on." Nick said. "Like for example, Mammals going into this gaudy mess of bright lights and strange smells... and never being seen again."

"Yes, sometimes when these things come by. Attendees tend to wind up on the Hutt's slave market." Judy said. "I believe that Master Skywalker was following this same circus."

"Really? And what makes you say that Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Come one! Come all!" A hologram of a Chevin said standing on a platform. "Welcome, to Hagara's Circus! Behold the marvels of over one-thousand worlds!"

"And the fact that a Chevin is the ringmaster just confirms that to me," Judy said.

"I'm guessing that a majority of- holy Toledo that guy is ugly!" Nick said in surprise when he looked at the Chevin. "It's like... if someone transplanted a wrinkly old face over a saxophone, and then sowed that on a rhino's body." He said with disgust.

"Yeah... yeah, Chevin's aren't the most attractive aliens to look at," Judy admitted. "There is a growing movement on their homeworld of Vinsoth to end there centuries-old tradition of legalized slavery... I'm getting off-topic. Point is, we need to look through this place. Even if they aren't kidnapping Mammals. It's bound to be a cover for anything else that the average Chevin criminal might be up to out here." Judy explained. "Gunrunning and Black Market goods come to mind."

"Suspect everything to be a cover for criminal, or at least ambiguously legal activity. Gottcha." Nick said.

The two Mammals then went about the circus grounds. Checking in on anything they could use to arrest the aliens. But as the day went on, they couldn't find anything incriminating. "Yeah still couldn't find anything," Nick said.

"There is something off here. I can feel it through the Force." Judy said. "I can sense someone familiar around here, I can sense that there distressed and... Sharla?... Gideon?"

Nick looked curious. "I think I've heard you mention those names at some point."

"Look, I sense that there in trouble! Follow me!" Judy then ran off to a ship, and after looking through the spacecraft. Found a familiar fox and sheep in the cargo hold, locked in a cage.

"Judy! Thank our lucky stars your here." Gideon said in relief.

"What are you and Sharla doing in here?" Judy said in surprise.

"I just wanted to sell my pies!" Gideon said in shock.

"Judy, we just came here for an opportunity to expand Gideon business." Sharla the black sheep explained. "But when that weird saxophone elephant had one of Gideon's pies he insisted that Gideon work for him. But when we refused to go with him. He kidnapped us... we've been stuck in that cage for days!"

"Where is he now?" Nick asked. This question was answered, by a Chevin being thrown down a flight of stairs.

The Chevin sat up as a Mandalorian approached him. "H'sar! Wait!" The Chevin pleaded. "Whatever the Guild is paying... I can triple it I swear!"

"It ain't about the money, Edil Aliev." The Mandalorian then shot the Chevin. "It's about cleaning this galaxy of filth." H'sar then looked at the Mammals. "Hello there."

"You mind explaining yourself?" Judy said.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make his way in this crazy messed up universe we all know and love." H'sar said. "And for me today, that involves taking this sleemo in."

"Hey buddy, I don't how they do things where you're from. But this city is my jurisdiction." Nick said. "So this saxophone elephant is coming with us."

"Very well... but can you take him with you?" H'sar said cheekily, noting how short Nick and Judy were compared to him. "Or you, Jedi?"

"I'm strong with the Force. And then there's the matter of you KILLING a man." Judy said.

"Not dead, the bounty I took was to take in alive only." H'sar said as he picked up the massive alien. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." He then sniggered under his breath. "Saxophone elephant... Mammals are such a hoot."

XXXX

"-so in short, this... Edil Aliev. Was taken by a Mandalorian bounty hunter." Chief Bogo said.

"Yes sir," Nick said firmly.

"And he had House Kryze sigil on the right shoulder guard of his armor," Judy said.

"And that tidbit lends significance how?" Bogo asked.

"Well... for starters. House Kryze is one of the major Houses of the Mandalorian Clans. So why would one of there own be bounty hunting?" Judy mused. "And I checked on Edil Aliev's bounty. He's been accused of some pretty shady business, but nothing lethal."

Bogo just looked unimpressed. "Right, the point is. This H'sar character upstaged your attempt at an arrest, and in hindsight. I should have sent more than you and Knight Hopps to investigate that circus."

XXXX

Later that night, Nick and Judy were at a restaurant. "I still can't believe that bucket head stole my thunder." Nick brooded.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde! I'm surprised by you." Judy said in shock. "The job of being a police officer has nothing to do with glory. It's to protect and serve the people. And besides, everyone credits you with saving those kidnapped Mammals. Not H'sar." She reassured.

On a nearby TV, ZNN was airing. "-and now, live from Coruscant. Chancellor Amidala's speech to the Republic citizenry." The anchor-snow leopard Fabienne Growley said.

The footage then changed to that of Padme Amidala. "Citizens of the Galactic Republic, and other aligned worlds. As I'm certain many of you know, our galaxy is sliding further and further into chaos. A few months ago, the Hutt Cartels, led by Elder Entuu Voll. Personally threatened to destroy the planet Alderaan with a bio-weapon derived from a flower native to the world of Mammalia, the Nighthowler."

Nick panicked a little. "I was right... that stuff did smell familiar." He said in shock.

"While his flagship, the Testament of Varl was driven out of the Alderaan system, and his superweapon, the Scourge along with its plans, was confiscated by a brave team of Jedi, including my husband and children among others," Padme said.

"Don't," Judy said as Nick opened his mouth. "You got on the ZPD to get away from that kind of danger, so just be glad she didn't mention you by name."

"-not to mention there continued harassment of Mandalorian territory for over ten years. To put it simply. The Galactic Republic can no longer turn a blind eye to this brazen hostility by Entuu and his followers." Padme then sighed. "As of 7:00 AM, Local Coruscant Time. The Senate has declared war on the Hutt Cartel."

Judy's ears drooped. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I implore everyone... do not panic," Padme said.

"And that doesn't help," Nick commented.

"You have my word that the Republic Navy and the Republic Marine Corps will protect as many inhabited worlds as we can manage," Padme said.

"Are we... anywhere near Hutt controlled space?" Nick asked anxiously.

"No," Judy said simply.

"Then why do you look upset?" Nick asked.

"Because I didn't know about this," Judy said. "Master Tano never spoke a word about the war in earnest starting. I'm not upset that I wasn't let in... I'm upset that my Master didn't keep me in the loop." She explained.

"-but to put it simply, the Hutt's have been a thorn in the side of all good people in our galaxy for far too long," Padme said. "The time to act is now! If we stand as one, we can vanquish their corruption from our galaxy. Together... we can end this madness. I bid all of you good day... and for the Force to be with us all." The speech ended.

XXXX

The following morning. Judy called Ahsoka. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" Judy asked.

"Or, 'hello Master Ahsoka'," Ahsoka said sardonically. "But... that wasn't my choice. The Council moved that only Master's or higher were allowed to be told about the war with the Cartel." She explained regretfully. "Mainly to try to stop the near-disaster the Order suffered during the Clone Wars from happening again."

"The only Jedi who can directly serve in military roles must have a basic military education. I know, I know." Judy said. "To be honest I wasn't planning on joining the war anyway."

"Nor was the Council going to ask," Ahsoka said. "As it stands... I believe that you're passed due to being granted a Padawan."

Judy just snorted in disbelief. "Yeah... that's a riot, Master Tano." Ahsoka's face didn't change. "Wait... you're serious?"

"Yes, the Council has agreed to grant you a Padawan learner," Ahsoka said. Judy was stunned. "Uh... Judy?" She asked in concern as Judy stared into blank space.

Judy came to from this stupor. "Y-Yes... have we heard any word about Dawn since she escaped the Citadel Prison?"

"Not a peep... but I think we both can guess where she is now," Ahsoka said.

XXXX

Meanwhile, on Had Abbadon, Dawn was training her lightsaber skills and strength in the Force. "Bellwether." Lord Nemeroth said, catching the small ewe off-guard.

"Lord Nemeroth... to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dawn said as she disengaged her weapon.

"Your power in the dark side grows day by day... the Shadow Collective cannot in good conscience allow you to squander these talents," Nemeroth said.

"About time too," Dawn said. "I think I'm going a little stir crazy from being on this planet for so long without anything to do."

"Indeed," Nemeroth said. "And I believe you will find your first official assignment quite tantalizing." The massive human then gave Dawn a data disk.

"I'll be the judge of that," Dawn said as she inserted the data disk into a device. Her face then lit up. "I'm going back to Mammalia?"

"Yes... as I'm sure I do not need to remind you. War has broken out." Nemeroth said. "And as I'm sure that Lord Maul has explained. War, is a marvelous opportunity for profit."

Dawn smiled to herself. "Oh, I'll do more than get rich." She said gleefully. "I'll bring the entire planet to its knee's."

"Be mindful of your ambitions... and your vengeance," Nemeroth said. "While the Darkside grants us great power. We must not make it easy for the Jedi to find us... and then there's the fact that your former Master has a vested interest in your homeworld." He advised. "And of course... Judy will likely be among the first to know."

"Fair enough." Dawn seethed. "I'll play the long game... but when I see an opportunity to kill Judy and that fox... I will take it." She then clenched a hoof.

"Just make certain that at the very least nobody knows that you have returned. Your homeworld would rally against you out of spite for your past actions." Nemeroth said.

"Trust me, by the time I'm done... they won't even remember the Night Howler Crisis," Dawn said sinisterly.


	9. Chapter 8

Judy walked through the halls of the Jedi Academy on Mammalia. Thinking back to her days as a Padawan Learner... and her friendship with Dawn Bellwether before her fall to the Dark Side.

"How didn't I see it?..." Judy asked herself as she remembered back to when Bellwether officially left the Order. She cast aside these thoughts as she went to the office of the Academy Headmaster. The Headmaster was a female Twi'lek with pink skin and a cybernetic left arm.

"Knight Judy... it's been a while." The Headmaster said with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you to Cruz'siki," Judy said. "I'd love to catch up. But I'm here to pick up my new Padawan."

"Right, I'll summon him." Cruz'siki then pressed a button on her desk. "I'm glad that you're getting your own Padawan. After everything you've been through, the Battle of Bogdan, the Mandalorian Civil War, and that mission you and Master Tano had on Kahlee-"

"Yes, but all those things happened when I was still a Padawan," Judy said. "What about the Night Howler Crisis? Or rescuing Leia from the Testament of Varl?"

"True... but let's be honest. Being involved in one of the most infamous conflicts of the last few years, and bringing Kahlee, a planet that had long-standing reasons to hate the Galactic Republic, back into the fold. Almost by your lonesome from the old reports I read." Cruz'siki said.

"Yeah... the Mandalorian Civil War wasn't as fun as you might think it was," Judy said. "The only reason I was even there, was because Ahsoka believed that it would be a good learning experience. As for Kalee, please don't remind me what happened there. I'm not kidding, even though that got me promoted to Knighthood like that." She said snapping her fingers for emphasis. "I'd really, REALLY appreciate it if you didn't bring it up!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Cruzsiki?" A protocol droid said, sticking its head into the office. "Padawan Watership is here."

"Then what are you waiting for? Send him in." Then a small male rabbit entered the office. "Padawan Fiver Watership. This is your new master, Knight Judy Hopps."

"Another rabbit? Really?" Judy asked. "And he's shaking like a leaf."

"Look, the little guy has potential... but he's an anxious mess around anyone who isn't a rabbit. So your basically the only one who CAN teach him anything outside of the classroom." Cruz'siki said. "Not even I've been able to get him out of his shell, and I was sent here to help the more anxious students!"

Judy looked at Fiver. "Hello... I'm Judy, I'm a rabbit, like you."

Fiver looked apprehensive. "I... I'm Fiver." He said anxiously. "I'm Fiver Watership." He said, shaking Judy's paw.

"I know, and I'll be your master. And you'll be my first Padawan." Judy then felt something odd about this rabbit.

"Can... can you see it as well?" Fiver asked.

"See what?" Judy asked.

"The fields... the fields of blood," Fiver said ominously.

"Did I forget to mention that Fiver has highly advanced precognition? Because if I did forget, I'm sorry for not bringing it up in the first place." Cruz'siki said. "Lately, he's been having visions of fields of blood. No idea if he's actually seeing the past, or the future... or somewhere in the galaxy there's a field of blood. I honestly don't know." She said in exasperation. "And the Academy psychiatrist can't get through to him."

"Does he have any skill with the Force... or at least light saber contact?" Just asked.

"Oh his powers with the Force are quite powerful... but as for Lightsaber Combat. He's got the basic forms down, anything beyond that he hasn't gotten the hang of them." Cruz'siki said. "I just hope that some of your skills will rub off on him. And before you throw any accusations around. He's the last Padawan here who didn't already have a Knight or Master."

XXXX

"-our main focus. Is this individual." Bogo said in the bullpen as he briefed his officers, and Judy and Fiver. He then showed a picture of a grey-skinned, blue-haired, and red-eyed humanoid being. "This is P-DS-1831. Mainly known by the alias P'dis. She's also known as the Grey Lady of Tatooine, Red Eyes, and Ms. D'lor-As... I have no idea why I got the name of a diner waitress."

"That's because that's the name she went under when she worked at a diner one of her targets frequented." Judy clarified.

"That makes WAY too much sense," Bogo said. "According to the Republic Intelligence Agency. She's one of the most unpredictable Bounty Hunters in the entire galaxy, an ex-Separatist droid that survived the Clone Wars. And according to there records never even saw active combat before a Clone strike team attacked the lab where she was being developed, and she escaped in the chaos."

"And believe it or not. She's not as dangerous as most of you are probably thinking." Judy said. "I've encountered her multiple times on missions when I was a Padawan. P'dis regularly takes in targets alive, with the only exceptions being whenever her targets are especially vile and scummy."

"You want to cover this briefing? You obviously know more then I would've expected." Bogo said, they then changed seats. "Continue."

"Right, so a few important things to know if you do confront P'dis." Judy said. "I need you to write these down. First, she can run on organic material... mainly food before anyone panics, from what we've seen her favorite seems to be bantha steaks, again, nobody panic about her eating sentients. Second, despite largely being a lone wolf she enjoys company, buy her a cup of coffee or a Bantha steak dinner."

"Are you giving us information to deal with a potentially dangerous individual or are you trying to set her up on a date?" An officer asked.

"My point is if you earn her trust you'll not only be safe but learn more about what exactly she's doing on Mammalia." Judy clarified. "Third, P'dis absolutely despises any language that betrays a lack of empathy or dismissal for droids, if your lucky she might ONLY verbally snap at you."

"And if we're unlucky?" An officer asked.

"She'll leave you in an alleyway with all your limbs broken, your tongue cut out, and for some reason, she cuts the address of Dextars Dinner on Coruscant in their flesh... never understood that last part. I mean his place is a dive, and everything he serves always has a layer of grease." Judy said, not noticing the entire bullpen looked shocked.

"Y-You mean she does that to small species right?" An officer asked. "S-S-She couldn't do that to a-"

"Oh no, I've seen Mammals of your caliber go through her entire meltdown. Though I might be exaggerating, I've only ever seen that once and that was so long ago that I might be misremembering the entire thing. Just, in general, don't demean droids when she's around." Judy said. "And fourth... and this is the most important thing. If you do encounter P'dis. Do. Not. Provoke her. By that, I mean don't shoot her, don't grapple her, don't do anything that would give her a reason to defend herself. That, I have seen her do before, and she won't hesitate to put you through a galaxy of pain to protect herself."

"So in short. P'dis is normally humane unless it's to the worst of the worst. If we want more information, we go through her stomach or whatever equivalent she has. Don't talk ill about droids and I'm assuming droid rights. And don't give her a reason to engage in self-defense." Francine the elephant surmised.

"Exactly! And before I forget. Don't do anything unless me, or another Jedi is in the area. Our powers are enough to keep her in place... well for a while. Just long enough for you to get away." Judy explained. "You all may all be Zootopia's finest. But remember, not only is P'dis a learned and experience killing machine. But she was created for the specific purpose of being a next-generation droid soldier. And I for one, would not forgive myself if any of you died in the line of duty to this droid without at least having a guide to avoid being killed by her."

"And that kid... that's what a hero looks like," Nick said to Fiver.

"I... I am sorry for what those children did to you." Fiver said ominously.

"Wait, what?" Nick said in surprise. "Did Judy tell you about?-"

"No... she didn't breath a word about it," Fiver said. "You hide your pain well, but even I. A novice in the Force can see the scars on your soul, and there cause."

"Okay, that's just freaky," Nick said in disbelief. "Although... rabbits that can see the future makes WAY too much sense to me."

XXXX

A few days later, a new Jedi/Police Officer duo was starting there first day at the ZPD... on parking duty. Harry Carrotson the rabbit, and Jedi Knight Sawa Otocyon the bat-eared fox. Harry was grumbling as he wrote parking tickets. "Harry, what have I told you about giving in to anger and frustration?" Sawa said as she used her Force powers to levitate some cones.

"Sawa... I did not go through years of training at the MPA. Just to be yelled at by idgit's who know there cities laws even less then I should." Harry said as he wrote up another ticket. "My first day on the job... and THIS is what that buffalo has me doing. And remind me again why you're here? Isn't there some kind of renegade robot in town?"

"You saved my life when my ship crash-landed in Bunny Burrow," Sawa said.

"Any Mammal worth his salt would've done what I did. Dad was irate at having a fox on the farm, but I don't regret helping ya." Harry said as he got into his cart. "But really, squander telekinesis on traffic violations?"

"Listen, it's a Jedi's duty to serve. No matter how small the task might be, and you did save me. That needs to be repaid somehow." Sawa said as she sat next to Harry.

"And it this rate, that debt'll be repaid in years... how long do Jedi live for anyway?" Harry asked.

"That depends on the Jedi," Sawa said, they then saw at a crossing. A humanoid woman with grey skin, glowing red eyes, and blue hair. "Harry," Sawa said with concern as Harry gained a mischievous grin formed on Harry's face. "Whatever your thinking. You are not prepared to take on-"

P'dis then fired at Nick, Judy, and Fiver who were behind her. "Okay! I was seriously hoping for some kind of conversation before any shooting started!" Nick said as he fired back at P'dis.

"Boring workday anyway!" Harry said as he leaped out of his cart.

Sawa rolled her eyes. "Why do I always end up working with the hotheads?" She then activated her blue colored lightsaber and joined in the fray that had broken out.

Harry fired his gun at P'dis. But it quickly proved ineffective. "Officers, I have no quarrel with you. All I require is Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Jedi Knight Judith Laverne Hopps." P'dis said as she juggled fighting off two Jedi at once.

"Sawa, been a while." Judy quipped.

"Likewise, but this really isn't the time for reminiscing." Sawa answered as the two Jedi traded blows with P'dis.

Eventually, however, P'dis gained the upper hand, and from her blaster pistol fired a stun blast at Nick and Judy. "I am not charging that freak enough for this." She then grabbed Sawa by the throat. "I will make this as clear as I can Jedi. I am bound to fulfill my contract." She threw Sawa at Fiver. Knocking them both out. "And now, to make a quick getaway." She then activated a smoke bomb that obscured her, giving her time to disappear.

When the smoke disappeared. The droid bounty hunter and her quarry were missing.

XXXX

"So, in short. You have no idea where P'dis took Nick and Judy?" Bogo asked as Harry, Sawa, and Fiver sat in his office.

"No sir... P'dis didn't say a word as to where she was going." Harry said.

"And... and I'm just waking up from that beating I took," Sawa said as she held an ice pack to her head. "So right now, I can't feel Judy with the Force."

"What about you?" Bogo said to Fiver. "You haven't said a word."

"Rain..." Fiver said ominously.

"Excuse me?" Bogo said in bewilderment.

"They have been taken through the maze... to a place wreathed in rain. To pods astride the seas." Fiver said cryptically.

Bogo rolled his eyes. "Unless someone on in Seattle could afford a bounty hunter from outer space. I don't see that helping at all."

"Your probably right... though that description does sound familiar." Sawa said. "The Rishi Maze... the planet Kamino is on the other side of it, and on that world it's almost always raining. And pod shaped buildings on stilts- that has to be where they are."

XXXX

"So remind me again why you insisted on coming along?" Sawa asked of Harry as her repaired ship arrived at Kamino.

"You're a friend, and I've known Judy since we were kitts, and Nick's an officer as well," Harry said. "And besides, Bogo was insistent on a ZPD officer coming along on this trip."

"Bogo is a good man... though he earned that goodness through great pain," Fiver said ominously.

"Padawan, can you at least wait until we're looking for Nick and Judy BEFORE you share cryptic visions?" Sawa said as she landed the ship at Tipoca City, the capital of Kamino.

A Kaminoan met up with them. "Master Jedi, we don't have a record of your arrival."

"We come and go as we please," Sawa said. "We don't need 'appointments', and frankly there more of a hassle for our work then a help... usually. The point is I need to speak with Prime Minister Ci So. Now." She demanded.

Eventually, the party got to see the Prime Minister. "I'm sorry to hear that one of your colleagues has been abducted." Ci So said dispassionately. "But what makes you so certain they are on Kamino?"

"Never mind why," Harry said. "Just tell us if this ship has even been on this planet." He said as he showed a hologram of P'dis's ship.

"Hmm... an old Maxillipede shuttle. The Neimodians haven't made that model since the end of the Clone Wars." Ci So noted. "There was one such ship that has entered the ship, we've been monitoring it since then. I'll give you it's current location."

"This world... hides one-trillion secrets," Fiver said ominously. "Most blacker than the void between the stars... some even worse."

"Yeah, he does that," Sawa said as they left.

XXXX

The team arrived at P'dis's ship and found the droid bounty hunter in short order. "I'm impressed. I expected to wait much longer before you came along." P'dis noted.

"Look... we've had a VERY long trip to this planet." Harry said with aggravation as he pointed his gun at P'dis. "So we're only going to ask this once. Where. Are. Nick, and Judy?"

"They are in the cloning lab." P'dis said, pointing to the lab in question. "A Kaminoan cloning technician calling himself the 'Clone Master' hired me."

"And the reason you even took the contract?" Sawa demanded with her lightsaber ignited.

"Look, all he asked for was genetic samples. Nothing as big as this, but I panicked when I recognized them." P'dis said indignantly. "And when I was last in there I saw what he was doing with the genetic material he asked for. I don't know what exactly he's planning to do with those clones. But it cannot be for anything good. So I decided to wait here, in the hopes of getting the help of confronting the 'Clone Master' on what exactly he's doing." She explained.

"Enough!" Fiver yelled. "We are each of us tired of this ordeal. It benefits no one to argue like this!" Everyone was surprised by his outburst. "Please... if you wish to help us save our friends. Then help us. Otherwise, stand aside."

"Is this the same rabbit that's been making creepy comments since before we left Mammalia?" Harry said in surprise.

P'dis actually looked impressed. "Follow me." The droid then led them inside of the cloning lab. Inside the Mammals found a number of cloning pods.

"What the heck is this guy doing?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Sawa said, she then recognized one of the clones. "Wait... is that Master Skywalker?"

"Yes, that clone was created from Grand-Master Anakin Skywalkers genetic material. Nearly all of these clones were created from the genetic material of figures that were played a role during the Clone Wars and beyond." P'dis clarified. "And their creator paid me enough for each that I could've retired to my own planet by now."

"Okay... but why?" Harry asked.

"Well I know that might be silly seeing as how I'm a droid. But I've honestly always wanted to go to a beach and with my work-"

"No I mean, why take these people in particular?" Harry asked.

"Madness... madness is what drives this creature of logic and dispassion to do this," Fiver said.

"I could've told you that." P'dis said sardonically. Then without warning, a Kaminoan in a highly customized lab coat "Ah, we were just talking about you."

"What are you doing here?" The Clone Master demanded.

Sawa jumped on the Clone Master. "Where. Are they?" Sawa demanded.

"Where are who?-" Harry then cocked his gun.

"Don't play dumb with us. Nick and Judy are here. And we know about your doing weird cloning experiments." Harry said. "So you can either free them. Or we can-" Then without warning, Nick and Judy burst through a door.

"Master?... you are alright?" Fiver asked.

"Yeah, we just spent the last few days having our blood harvested," Nick said sardonically. "Couldn't tell you why. The only evidence we got on the way out was scattered reports on specific clones."

"No... you will not disrupt my experiments!" The Clone Master said.

"Just tell us what they are you melodramatic meat bag." P'dis said in exasperation.

The Clone Master grumbled. "Fine... as a young man. I worked as a technician on the Republic Clone Troopers. As the war progressed, I had heard the stories of the so-called 'Heroes of the Republic'. The various deeds of figures like Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Padme Amidala, and other figures. Since the war's end, I have been gathering their genetic material."

"For reference. I've gotten him DNA samples from six-hundred and twenty-six individuals. Six twenty-eight including you two." P'dis said candidly.

"And what exactly are you doing with these clones?" Nick demanded. "And why take Judy and me? The Clone Wars was years ago, we were just kits when it happened!"

"I... I wanted to examine your genetic material. To see what made you so special... how you managed to overcome impossible odds." The Clone Master said. "I wanted to find the genes that allowed them to survive the Clone Wars, and as the years went on. Other non-Kaminoan's that gained fame and notoriety... that fool of a Prime Minister dismissed my project. Claimed that it was a waste of time, but I know that somewhere is the genes that will allow my people to attain dominance over this galaxy!"

The organics looked at each other in bewilderment at the Clone Master's apparent insanity. "Oh! You're doing some kind of eugenics experiment. See I thought you were making some kind of clone harem." P'dis said frankly.

"And... that brings us to A113. Where is she?" Judy demanded.

XXXX

"So in short," Bogo said as both of his officers, both of the Jedi, and P'dis sat in his office. "This... 'Clone Master' cloned you two, and a whole mess of other people."

"Yeah, apparently he thought there was some kind of gene that allowed everyone to get through certain things," Nick said.

"And he wanted to find that 'gene' in order to incorporate it into the Kaminoan genome," Judy said. "Apparently he was sick that day in cloning school that they taught that personality and physical conditions can't be recreated from genetic material."

"And what is A113?" Bogo asked.

"Well, he tried splicing DNA to see if that could bring out his desired results." P'dis then picked up a canister. "This was one of the spliced clones. Specifically, it's derived from Officer Wilde and Knight Hopp's genetic material. So naturally, it's comparatively young when compared to the rest of the Clone Master's experiments."

Bogo was taken aback. "That.. that shouldn't be possible."

"Your not wrong chief," Harry said. "I ain't much of a scientist... but my family has bred enough birds to know how crossbreeding should work-" Then everyone reacted with disgust. "My point is. Even with really advanced aliens science. It shouldn't be possible for a fox and a bunny to be crossbred. Ain't even the same kind of family, nevermind that one's Predator and the other's Prey." Hary explained.

"A fair point. Though I have heard that sometimes the Kaminoan's created hybrid children for mixed species couples." Sawa said.

"And what of the Clone Master?" Bogo asked.

"The Republic arrested him for his experiments," Nick said. "Which... brings us to the elephant in the room." Then right there, Francine the elephant entered the office.

"I'm sorry Francine I'm kind of in the middle of something," Bogo said the elephant left after making a quick apology. "You are right Wilde... what exactly do we do with this kitt? I mean... what are the rights of a clone anyway? In the greater Republic, I mean. Sure they fought and bled for them... but that's only because some sociopathic politician engineered an entire war just so he could make an attempt to control the galaxy." Bogo mused.

"Enough," Judy said. "The Clone Troopers were implanted with organic microchips that MADE them obedient slaves for Order 66. The fact that they were cloned does not make the survivors any less people." She said sternly. "But... I still don't know what should be done with her. Where to send her, she's bound to be Force-sensitive... I just don't know."

XXXX

"Whose a good hybrid? Is it you? Yes, it's you!" Chuz'siki said tenderly to the hybrid child.

"All I ask is that you take care of her... of Pandora," Judy said.

"Yeah... it's not that we don't want her. It's more that we're not ready to be parents... at all." Nick said.

"I've had to help my parents with enough of my younger brothers and sisters, not to mention nieces and nephews. To know how much of a handful it can be." Judy said.

"Yeah... that and I don't know the first thing about childcare," Nick said.

"I'm sorry to hear that... although there is a loophole." Cuzu'siki said.

"No... I honestly don't know Nick well enough to marry him." Judy said.

"Exact- wait what?" Nick said in bewilderment.

"Don't get me wrong Nick, I appreciate you as a person and as an officer... but marriage? Really?" Judy said. "I'm not against the idea. I mean... I sound like I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yes... but in our defense Carrots. We did spend a week having our blood drained." Nick said.

"May we leave now?" Fiver asked. "I do not think that Headmaster Chuzu'siki approves of this conversation."

"And you'd be right, I need to get this little one to her new home anyway." Chuzu'siki said.

They then left the Academy. "Could've been worse. The RAM's could've gotten themselves involved, or even worse. Grandmaster Skywalker's Padawan, Galen Marek." Judy said.

"I have no idea what either of those things means. But I'm guessing that 'RAM's' aren't a kind of sheep, and you don't like Galen." Nick said.

"The Republic Armored Marines would've probably sunk that lab... by accident, not even thinking beforehand that getting people out of there alive without. As for Galen... well let's just say he didn't earn the nickname 'Starkiller' by being careful." Judy said. "I swear- how do you accidentally destroy an entire star system? I still don't care that it was technically uninhabited, one-hundred thousand people still lost there lives from that-"

"No more talk please!" Nick said anxiously. "Let's find some way to relax, yes?"

"Master... I want to apologize for failing you." Fiver said to Judy.

"How? Your visions allowed Sawa and Harry to find us. Not to mention that you stumbled on a mad scientist that wanted to conquer the galaxy." Judy said with a smile on her face. "I'm... proud of you! You worked with what you had and worked with people that you might not have ever even talked to... I'm actually surprised that you worked with Sawa."

"She's a Jedi... as much as I distrust Predators. I valued your survival more." Fiver said, he then went on at length about his phobias.

"And I thought I had issues," Nick said in shock after Fiver finished.

"Yes... the deaths I saw still haunt me to this day." Fiver said.

"We're getting ice-cream," Judy said quickly. "After everything we've been through over the last few days, we need a frozen treat."

"Amen sister," Nick said in agreement.


End file.
